Le Repos du Guerrier
by Kermadec
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures - Un an de Défis d'Aventures mes Dix Jours d'Aventures] Les Aventuriers décident de tout quitter pour réaliser leur rêve : ouvrir leur propre auberge. Venez faire un tour au Repos du Guerrier ! Installez-vous, prenez un verre et observez... Avec des tenanciers pareils, il se passe toujours quelque chose par ici !
1. Introduction

**Bla bla introductif**

 _Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !_

Souvenez-vous de ce jour, de cet épisode d' _Aventures_ au cours duquel les joueurs ont évoqué la possibilité de tout quitter pour ouvrir une auberge...

Souvenez-vous du lancement des Défis d'Aventures et des Dix Jours d'Aventures, points de départ de tant de textes et de dessins incroyables...

Mélangez les deux. BOUM !

 **Bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier !**

Au programme de ce recueil : le fruit d'un an de travail autour de cette idée farfelue. Vous trouverez ici mes douze premiers Défis ainsi que mes _onze_ textes des Dix Jours (oui, j'avais un peu triché). J'ai rassemblé le tout avec un semblant de cohérence chronologique et j'espère sincèrement que le résultat vous conviendra !

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn. L'intégralité de l'émission dont s'inspire cette fiction est disponible sur la chaîne YouTube Bazar du Grenier.

* * *

 **REMERCIEMENTS SPECIAUX**

Un grand merci à mon Papa, qui a inspiré sans le vouloir les phrases les plus incongrues de cette fiction.

Un **GIGANTESQUE** merci à Djo_maz pour l'illustration de couverture et pour m'avoir donné sans le savoir le coup de pied au derrière nécessaire pour que je publie enfin ces textes !

Un merci tout doux à l'équipe d'Aventures, évidemment, mais aussi aux gens qui se cachent derrière les initiatives des Défis et des Dix Jours d'Aventures, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Et enfin, merci à VOUS, qui êtes là pour me lire :3

 _Bonne lecture et bon séjour à l'auberge ;-)_


	2. Le dernier combat des Aventuriers

Chapitre Un

Le dernier combat des Aventuriers

 **Défi d'Aventures n°12**

 _Contraintes : __« Écrire un moment crucial pour le groupe ». Listes de mots imposés (en gras dans le texte)._

* * *

Le groupe d'Aventuriers avait trouvé refuge au milieu des **vestiges**. L'ampleur de la menace les avait surpris. Ils devaient s'arrêter quelques instants et réfléchir à leur stratégie. Leur situation semblait désespérée. Cachés derrière un mur, ils attendaient sous le **grésil** , aux abords d'un lieu qui s'apparentait au **Pandaemonium**. Là-bas, dans les décombres fumants, un dragon éthéré attendait ses proies. Les cinq héros devaient trouver un moyen d'anéantir cette menace. Bob marmonnait à toute vitesse ses vastes connaissances sur ces créatures mythiques, à la recherche d'une piste. Au milieu de ce flot de paroles, Grunlek tentait de faire passer un message **d'espérance** à ses amis. Théo, quant à lui, pestait contre la pluie, qui rendrai le combat à venir plus difficile que prévu. Le mélange d'eau et de glace qui s'abattait sur eux leur brouillait la vue. Le monstre qu'ils devaient affronter était colossal, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette quasi- **cécité** pour se sentir dépassés par la situation. Enfin, Mani, tout à son **introversion** naturelle, restait en arrière, près de l'archer qui scrutait les environs du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussions infructueuses, les héros se dirigèrent vers l'antre de la bête. La couleur violette de la créature ne laissait aucun doute quant à son origine. Ce dragon était issu de l'Éther. Son corps concentrait une énorme quantité de Psyché, qui perturbait les esprits des Aventuriers. Délogé de ces ruines par un explorateur imprudent, il terrorisait la population et menaçait l'équilibre du monde par sa simple existence. Il devait périr, ici et maintenant. Déterminés, les Aventuriers se retrouvèrent face à leur ennemi. Celui-ci, majestueux, les observait sans bouger. Il attendait.

Par pure **superstition** , Théo marmonna une prière à la Lumière avant d'entamer sa course, l'arme au poing. Au même moment, Shin et Bob bandèrent leurs volontés pour préparer leurs attaques. Grunlek mit à profit la **mutabilité** de son bras pour en faire un bouclier et suivit tant bien que mal la cavale du paladin. Enfin, Mani, distrait par le chant d'une **fauvette** perdue dans les ruines, ne semblait pas comprendre l'étendue du danger.

Rien ne se déroula comme prévu. L'épée de Théo atteignit sa cible, mais sembla n'avoir causé aucun dommage à la créature. Les mains de Shin, **algides** et tremblantes, ne permirent pas à l'archer de viser correctement. Sa flèche de glace alla se loger dans le malheureux oiseau qui fascinait tant son ami elfe. Ce dernier lança au demi-élémentaire un regard empli de **jugement**. Enfin, le pyromage lança un projectile **ignescent** vers le dragon, mais son sortilège fut absorbé par la créature, qui dévoila ses crocs et poussa un râle qui figea les héros sur place.

La bête éthérée se redressa et dirigea sa gueule vers le paladin de la Lumière. Tétanisé, ce dernier ne parvint pas à bouger et se prépara mentalement à accepter le **sacrifice** de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et étouffa un sanglot. Il avait encore tant de choses à vivre. Il n'avait jamais voulu finir ainsi, dévoré par un monstre dans un vieux temple en ruines, loin de tout, de tous. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Théo s'étonna de ne constater aucun changement de son état. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais il se sentait toujours là, bien vivant. Il rassembla son courage pour regarder devant lui. Il poussa alors un cri déchirant. Poussé par sa **mansuétude** naturelle, Grunlek s'était précipité devant lui et avait subi pour lui l'attaque du dragon. Le nain gisait maintenant au sol, son bras organique tordu d'une manière improbable. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Théo hurla son nom. Le paladin, choqué, tomba à genoux aux côtés de son ami.

Plus loin, **l'escogriffe** aux oreilles pointues finit enfin par se sentir concerné par l'affrontement. Il impulsa son énergie dans ses machettes, qui virevoltèrent autour de lui. Attiré par le mouvement des lames, le monstre focalisa son attention sur Mani. Il souffla dans sa direction. Rien de visible ne se dégagea de sa gueule béante, mais les Aventuriers présents dans cette zone ressentirent bien vite les effets de sa magie. La Psyché était perturbée. Les pouvoirs des uns et des autres perdaient de leur cohérence. Le monde devenait comme flou. Le pyromage sentit sa volonté **flétrir**. Le démon qui l'habitait prenait ses aises et grognait de plaisir à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt prendre le contrôle. Victime lui aussi des pouvoirs de la bête, le demi-élémentaire à la peau **céruléenne** poussa un cri d'agonie. Sa nature même était en contradiction avec le nouvel état de la Psyché. S'il restait à cet endroit quelques secondes de plus, il allait mourir. Encore.

Soudain, tous entendirent provenir du cœur de la forêt un son étrange, inattendu. Dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, Bob associa cela à un tas de clochettes qui **tintinnabuleraient**.

Rose, Julius et Miilys étaient trois jeunes aventuriers venant de la partie orientale du Cratère. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, et cette chasse au dragon de l'Éther était une occasion rêvée de prouver leur valeur. Leur stratégie était réfléchie et pertinente. L'association de leurs compétences respectives leur assurait la victoire.

Julius bondit le premier, fier dans son armure de soldat. Il poussa un cri grave et tonitruant qui effraya sa cible. Le dragon cessa de souffler. Shin s'écroula au sol, aux portes de la mort. Tandis que Bob et Mani se précipitaient vers lui, Rose et Miilys arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille par deux côtés opposés. Le dragon se trouva comme encerclé, et hésita quelques instants sur la cible à prioriser. Il finit par obéir à son instinct. Celui-ci le poussa vers Rose, qui **arpentait** les ruines devant lui. Elle portait une robe ornée de dizaines de clochettes, faites pour attirer l'attention de prédateur. Le monstre venait de commettre sa dernière erreur. En se dirigeant vers Rose, il laissa sans le savoir le champ libre à Miilys, qui courut et bondit sur le dos de la créature avec une grâce insolente. Là, elle saisit une fiole accrochée à sa ceinture, déversa le contenu sur les écailles de la bête et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle avait attaqué. Elle avait utilisé son poison le plus puissant. Même un dragon ne pouvait espérer y survivre. L'agonie du monstre ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps que sa chair fonde sous l'effet de la mixture. Bientôt, le silence revint dans les ruines. Le cadavre du dragon, au dos déchiqueté par l'acide, gisait au milieu des décombres. Le trio se regroupa et se dirigea vers Théo et Grunlek pour s'enquérir de leur état.

 _« Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes sauvés ! Tout ira bien, nous sommes des Aventuriers ! »_

Cette phrase résonna dans le cœur des héros comme un écho des années passées. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être ainsi sauvés. La fraîcheur et l'apparence **espiègle** de ces trois nouveaux venus vexa Théo au plus profond de son être. Il rassembla ses quelques forces pour barrer la route à ces jeunots.

 _« Ne… Ne l'approchez pas. »_

Épuisé, Théo parvint à peine à finir sa phrase. Ignorant totalement sa menace, le soldat Julius contourna le paladin et s'approcha de Grunlek, toujours inconscient. Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina. Il avait reconnu le visage du nain. Il héla ses deux amies, qui se ruèrent vers lui pour lui porter secours. Le trio s'attarda un long moment à son chevet. La primauté des soins était un droit **régalien** que Grunlek lui-même n'aurait pas renié. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il put ouvrir les yeux. Il remercia vivement ces nouveaux héros, leur promettant de leur verser en **offrande** tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer.

Le petit groupe ne perdit cependant pas de vue les autres victimes. Ils rejoignirent Bob, Shin et Mani, qui **languissaient** plus loin entre deux pans de murs. Ils étaient certes moins blessés que le nain, mais tous avaient la certitude qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir sans aide. Le pyromage entama un discours plein d'emphase, saluant leur audace et leur **finasserie** , deux qualités indispensables à tout groupe d'Aventuriers qui se respecte. Modestes, Julius, Rose et Miilys se contentèrent d'adresser sourires et paroles réconfortantes aux héros déchus. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à peu près remis sur pieds, le trio prit congé, en adressant cependant un dernier conseil au groupe.

 _« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Le monde est dangereux, par ici, vous savez. Soyez prudents. »_

Rentrer chez eux… Aucun des Aventuriers ne pouvait estimer avoir un "chez-soi", un abri sûr qui les protégerait des dangers du monde. Tandis qu'ils s'extirpaient des ruines, clopin-clopant, les héros se sentirent dépassés.

 _« On est déjà trop vieux pour ces conneries. »_

La philosophie brute du paladin fut acceptée sans un mot. Ils avaient une cible à abattre, un monde à sauver. Ils avaient échoué. Ils avaient rejoint les rangs des péons qui devaient être secourus. Eux qui avaient traversé tant d'épreuves, frôlé la mort tant de fois, eux qui avaient porté en de multiples occasions le destin du monde sur leurs épaules, ils arrivaient au bout.

 _« Ce combat… était mon dernier. »_ Souffla Grunlek

Sa remarque fut accueillie par quelques grognements approbateurs. Leur vie d'Aventuriers avait déjà trop duré. Il était temps pour eux de laisser leur place à de plus jeunes, de plus ambitieux, de plus idéalistes. Ils pourraient alors, chacun à sa façon, chercher un semblant de paix.

Grunlek pourrait retourner sur ses terres natales, et essayer d'œuvrer pour le bien des autres, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Entre ces murs de granite, de gypse ou **d'hématite** , il pourrait finir ses jours dans la solitude étrange d'une salle du trône trop grande pour lui.

Shin n'avait nulle part où aller. Il s'éloignerait probablement de la civilisation et retrouverait sa solitude. Il partirait peut-être en quête d'une dernière **relique** de son passé, d'un dernier souvenir auquel se raccrocher avant que la mort ne revienne le saisir.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé échafaudait déjà des plans pour son avenir proche. Il retournerait dans les villes qu'il avait traversé, et étudierait tous les ouvrages qu'il trouverait sur son chemin. À défaut de poursuivre des **chimères** telles que le sauvetage du monde, il poursuivrait sa quête de savoir. Il espérait ainsi contribuer encore à l'apaisement des grands conflits entre le bien et le mal. Cela ne lui apporterait certainement jamais la paix intérieure, celle qu'il cherchait véritablement, mais il comptait tout de même essayer. Il lui fallait un but s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Ses compagnons de voyage allaient lui manquer. Il n'aurait plus personne pour se moquer de ses **bluettes** d'esprit ou pour se plaindre de son débit de parole. Il n'aurait plus d'ami à qui se confier ni d'amour à dissimuler… Il n'y aurait plus que lui. Et le souvenir de son père.

De son côté, Mani ne s'embarrassait pas de telles réflexions. Quel que soit le chemin qu'il emprunterait, il resterait un **paria**. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été certain de faire partie de ce groupe, après tout. Leur séparation ne serait qu'un adieu de plus, un énième abandon.

Le groupe venait de rejoindre un chemin. Ils allaient le suivre ensemble, se reposer quelques temps dans la bourgade la plus proche, que Shin identifia comme étant le charmant petit village de Trammselouch. À partir de là, chacun déciderait de sa propre route. Cependant, Théo ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée de leur séparation prochaine. Certes, ils étaient trop vieux pour toutes leurs péripéties, mais leur groupe avait un sens. S'il avait supporté de voyager avec l'hérésie et toute cette équipe de bras cassés, c'était au nom d'une véritable amitié. Comment pouvaient-ils tous espérer faire une croix sur des années de voyages et de galères ? Ils avaient perdu, mais ne devaient surtout pas se perdre ! Le paladin stoppa leur avancée. Il devait exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il devait le faire, au nom de leurs périples, au nom de leurs réussites improbables et de leurs échecs retentissants. Au nom de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient soutenus, trahis, retrouvés, sauvés, moqués les uns des autres. Lorsqu'il parla, Théo eut enfin l'impression d'avoir fait **amende** honorable pour toutes les fois où il s'était conduit en égoïste cruel.

 _« Les mecs… Et si on l'ouvrait enfin, notre auberge ? »_


	3. Un rêve devenu réalité

Chapitre Deux

Un rêve devenu réalité

 **Défi d'Aventures n°1**

 _Contrainte : __Liste de mots imposés (en gras dans le texte)._

* * *

Les aventuriers avaient vidé leurs bourses pour en arriver là. Ils avaient enfin osé franchir le pas. Bob tenait l'acte de vente entre ses mains. Il ne restait plus que quelques formalités à remplir.

 _« Je, soussigné, Monsieur Sardel, propriétaire de l'auberge située dans la Clairière des Grands Jours, vend ce jour la demeure sus-nommée à Messieurs Mani le Double, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Théo Silverberg._

 _À compter de ce jour, le bâtiment principal, ses dépendances (étables et écuries) et tout le matériel qui s'y trouve appartiennent à ces hommes, qui sont libres d'en disposer comme ils l'entendent._

 _Conformément à la loi du Cratère, l'établissement changera de nom pour devenir …. »_

Ils butaient sur le nom de leur rêve. Impossible de se mettre d'accord. Or, le document devait être complété pour être signé. Les débats allaient bon train parmi les aventuriers, sous le regard circonspect de l'ancien tenancier.

« _On pourrait l'appeler L'Auberge de l'_ _ **Arc-en-ciel**_ _?_ Suggéra Mani. _Ça donnera envie aux gens de venir, ils seront rassurés. En tout cas, ça sonne bien mieux que Le Bouclier ! Tu peux oublier, Théo, on ne prendra pas ce nom._

 _\- Mani a raison, il nous faut quelque chose de plus vendeur._ Renchérit Bob. _J'ai bien une petite idée…_

 _\- Je crains le pire…_ annonça Grunlek

 _\- Le Joyeux Bordel ! C'est assez représentatif de notre façon de vivre, après tout, et les gens seront curieux, ils voudront voir ce que cache un tel nom._

 _\- Les gens voudront fuir, oui ! Quelqu'un a une idée plus raisonnable ? Shin, on ne t'entend pas, depuis tout à l'heure. À quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- Le Repos du Guerrier ? »_ Suggéra timidement l'archer

Le reste du groupe se tut et fixa le demi-élémentaire. La voilà, l'idée de génie qu'ils attendaient depuis une heure !

« _Va pour le Repos du Guerrier ! »_ Chantonna le mage en signant le document

En tendant le parchemin à Grunlek, Bob ne put s'empêcher de rire. Visiblement, lui seul avait compris le double sens de cette expression, et cette situation l'enchantait. Ce nom conviendrait parfaitement. Quelques secondes plus tard, après que Théo eut maladroitement signé le document, les aventuriers reçurent enfin les clefs de leur nouvelle demeure. L'ancien propriétaire prit congé sans tarder, et souhaita bonne chance au groupe. Leur vie d'aubergistes allait enfin commencer.

Satisfaits, les héros prirent un instant pour observer leur achat. C'était une bâtisse ancienne, accompagnée de deux dépendances, bien pratiques pour accueillir les montures des voyageurs. Le tout était de belle facture, ce qui avait poussé le groupe à acheter les lieux sans même les visiter. L'occasion était trop belle et le prix trop abordable pour passer à côté. Les trois maisons à colombages avaient su charmer les aventuriers. Les façades étaient décorées de fines **arabesques** finement sculptées dans chaque pan de bois.

« _Bon… A qui l'honneur de pénétrer le premier dans notre nouveau « chez-nous » ? »_ Demanda Théo.

Bob ne laissa pas aux autres le temps de répondre et se précipita vers l'entrée. Le demi- **diable** était impatient de démarrer cette nouvelle vie, entouré de ses amis. Il était las de leurs aventures et des périls nombreux qui jalonnaient leur route. Il aspirait à davantage de répit. Son rêve, au fond, était de pouvoir vivre normalement, sans plus se soucier de toutes ces histoires de monstres, d'hérésies, de complots… Derrière cette porte l'attendait l'espoir fou d'une existence paisible et bien remplie. Tandis que le mage actionnait la poignée de la porte, il s'autorisa en pensée à laisser derrière lui les souvenirs déjà **évanescents** de sa vie passée.

La salle principale de l'auberge était pleine d'un mobilier **disparate** qui donna au mage un millier d'idées en matière de décoration intérieure. Bob s'avança avec curiosité dans la pièce. Il y découvrit tout le matériel nécessaire au démarrage de leur affaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de trépigner de joie, sous le regard perplexe de ses amis, qui venaient d'entrer à sa suite. Grunlek se dirigea d'instinct vers le comptoir afin de dresser un rapide inventaire de leurs possessions. Là, au milieu des verres, des chopes et des bouteilles, le nain aperçut une étrange machine, dont il ignorait la fonction. Il montra sa trouvaille aux autres. Mani poussa un petit cri enjoué.

« _Oh, oh, je sais ce que c'est ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir préparer une boisson géniale, le_ _ **café**_ _! Vous verrez, une fois que vous y goûterez, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer. »_

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, les aventuriers poursuivirent leur visite. Chacun s'autorisa des petits commentaires sur les améliorations à apporter, les détails à modifier. Au cœur de cet enthousiasme général, seul Théo gardait son sang-froid, affichant une moue renfrognée qui inquiéta Shin.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Théo ?_

 _\- C'est trop parfait. Il y a forcément une arnaque quelque part. On n'a jamais eu autant de chance depuis qu'on voyage ensemble, donc il doit y avoir une couille dans le potage._

 _\- Charmant…_ commenta Bob.

 _\- Quoi, tu me crois pas ? Attends, tu vas voir. »_

Le paladin, de plus en plus perturbé par la beauté des lieux, brandit son bouclier en marmonnant une prière. L'objet se mit à luire, faiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort.

« _Vous voyez ? Ça brille. Il y a de la magie ici !_

 _\- Mais évidemment qu'il y a de la magie, gros benêt ! On est là, et je te rappelle que deux de tes amis sont des hérésies ambulantes._ Souffla le pyromage

 _\- Roh, tu comprends rien. Je te dis qu'il y a autre chose ! »_ Grogna le paladin en dégainant son épée.

Le reste du groupe savait comment agir face à un caprice de l'inquisiteur. Levant les yeux au ciel, chacun sortit son arme et suivit Théo. Dans de telles situations, mieux valait le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Cela permettrait, au moins, d'éviter qu'il se blesse ou qu'il casse quelque chose.

Les aventuriers devenus aubergistes prirent donc la direction de la cave, guidés par Théo. Ce dernier avançait prudemment. Les marches en bois des escaliers craquaient à chacun de ses pas. L'obscurité qui régnait dans cette pièce, ajoutée à ces sons inquiétants, donnaient à ce lieu une atmosphère particulière.

Théo et Grunlek parvinrent les premiers au bas des escaliers. En apparence, tout était calme. Théo intensifia sa lumière, permettant ainsi aux autres, restés en arrière, d'observer les lieux. Soudain, Mani se précipita auprès des deux autres, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« _Oh, regardez là-bas, dans le coin. Comme elle a l'air mignonne… et soyeuse ! »_

Tous fixèrent l'endroit désigné par l'elfe. Là-bas, juchée sur un tonneau, une **araignée** gigantesque attendait, ses huit yeux dirigés vers les intrus. Pendant un instant, plus rien ni personne ne bougea. Puis, lentement, par chaque **interstice** , d'autres créatures émergèrent dans la pièce. L'endroit fut rapidement envahi de ces monstres, **sempiternels** ennemis des aventuriers.

« _J'vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait une couille. Elles sont trop nombreuses. On fait quoi ?_ Marmonna Théo

 _\- On les adopte ?_ Suggéra Mani

 _\- Shin,_ _ **gèle**_ _-les ! »_ Lança Grunlek

L'archer avait d'ores et déjà bandé son arc et encoché une flèche de glace. Il fit un bref signe de tête à ses amis en direction de la salle principale. Le groupe connaissait bien ce signal. Il était temps pour eux d'appliquer leur célèbre stratégie sobrement nommée "Courage, fuyons". Pas à pas, Grunlek recula vers les escaliers, suivi par Théo, qui empoigna l'elfe par la manche pour l'obliger à bouger. Celui-ci protesta et tenta de se débattre, mais se résigna bien vite, menacé qu'il était par l'imposant bouclier du paladin.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parvenu à la surface, Shin visa un point précis, au cœur de la cave, concentra sa psyché dans sa flèche, et tira. La glace envahit rapidement la cave, ne laissant pas aux araignées le temps de réagir. Shin se précipita ensuite vers la porte, qu'il claqua derrière lui.

« _Bon sang, il y en avait combien, là-dedans ? J'en ai compté au moins une vingtaine…_ souffla Shin

 _\- J'ai bien peur que cette cave soit inutilisable jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen sûr de se débarrasser d'elles…_ dit Bob.

 _\- Qui c'est qui avait raison ?_ Chantonna Théo

 _\- La ferme, Théo._ Lança Bob. _Aide-nous plutôt à trouver un moyen de… Mani, non ! »_

Le cri du mage resta sans effet. Ignorant ses compagnons, qui se prenaient la tête dans les mains en signe de dépit, l'elfe disparut dans la cave, les bras ouverts et un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Sauvetage dans la cave

Chapitre Trois

Sauvetage dans la cave

 **Défi d'Aventures n°2**

 _Contraintes : __Écrire à la première personne. Le texte devait commencer ou se terminer par la citation du final de la saison 1. Ce sont donc les trois premières phrases de ce chapitre._

* * *

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs. À chaque fois, le scénario est le même. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, on s'obstine à sauver le monde de ses propres erreurs. En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, on va surtout devoir sauver Mani de sa folie. Encore.

« _Abruti d'elfe ! Même ici, on ne pourra pas être tranquille avec lui… »_

Théo ne mâche pas ses mots. Pour une fois, je suis presque d'accord. L'obsession de Mani pour les créatures velues et pleines de pattes qui peuplent cette cave me dépasse. Ce fanatisme, couplé à sa tendance maladive à se mettre en danger, donne un mélange doux-amer. Enfin, après tout, nos vies sont bien plus excitantes avec une juste dose de risque.

Shin se précipite vers la porte de la cave. Je l'attrape par la manche. Il nous faut d'abord un plan.

« _Lâche-moi, Bob ! Il est peut-être déjà blessé, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !_

 _\- Si tu fonces tête baissée, on va devoir vous enterrer ensemble. Tu attends, tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…_

 _\- Et pourquoi on suivrait toujours tes plans ?_ Me demande Théo

 _\- Parce que les tiens se résument toujours à "on fonce et on défonce tout". En voilà un plus subtil : Grun et Théo, vous entrez. Théo, tu fais briller ton slip pour que nous, derrière, on puisse viser les bestioles._

 _\- Mais tu vas faire cramer tout le bâtiment ! On vient à peine de l'acheter._

 _\- Je vais faire cramer les araignées, nuance. Du coup, Théo, tu brilles et tu tranches tout ce qui bouge. Grun, tu récupères Mani. Shin et moi, on bande notre volonté et on les tue._

 _\- Donc, en gros, on fonce et on défonce tout ?_ Lance Théo

 _\- Oui, mais avec subtilité. Allez, c'est parti ! »_

Grunlek et Théo se dirigent vers la porte. Je les sens hésitants. J'enclenche notre connexion mentale et dirige ma psyché dans mes mains. La chaleur de ma magie m'envahit peu à peu. Le diable ronronne. Je l'entends, mais je tâche de l'ignorer. Ce n'est pas le moment. Mani a besoin de moi… Euh… De nous. Priant pour que les autres n'aient pas relevé la vraie nature de ma pensée, je pénètre dans la cave.

Malgré le slip de Théo, il fait très sombre dans cette pièce. Tandis qu'une boule de feu se forme entre mes mains, j'aperçois plusieurs bestioles bouger çà et là. En pensée, Shin attire notre attention sur un coin de la pièce. Un grand cocon de toile s'y trouve. Une tresse noire dépasse mollement d'une des extrémités. De part et d'autre de cette prison de soie, deux araignées géantes s'affairent, sécrétant bruyamment leur substance répugnante. Théo se chargera de ces cibles. De mon côté, je repère un groupe de petites araignées qui nous fixent, perchées sur un tonneau. J'ignore ce qu'il contient, j'indique donc à Shin de s'en charger. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de l'enflammer. Tandis que je réfléchis à la trajectoire de mon sortilège, nos ennemies s'approchent. Il va falloir agir vite. Elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses.

Shin décoche son premier projectile. Étonnamment, il atteint sa cible en pleine tête, gelant au passage les araignées les plus proches. C'est à croire que l'enjeu du sauvetage de Mani le motive plus que d'ordinaire…

« _Ôte tout de suite cette pensée de ta tête ! »_ M'ordonne l'archer

Je me reconcentre et m'apprête à tirer à mon tour. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Grunlek se faufiler entre les monstres, suivi de près par Théo qui agite son épée dans tous les sens.

Bon. À mon tour de m'amuser. Ne pas foutre le feu à l'auberge. Ne pas foutre le feu au nain. Ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'est parti !

J'expulse l'énergie de mes doigts et la dirige vers le sol. Je veux créer une barrière de flamme qui délimiterait un chemin pour que Grun puisse tirer le cocon. Tout semble fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'une araignée folle se jette dans mes flammes avant de se précipiter vers Shin. Décidément, lui et les animaux…

« _Mais aide-moi, Bob, au lieu de penser n'importe quoi ! »_

Je reste concentré sur ma psyché. Quand nous serons sortis d'ici, c'est moi que Mani remerciera.

Grunlek finit par me rejoindre, traînant derrière lui le cocon qui se tortille. Je hurle mentalement à tout le monde de sortir tandis que j'atténue peu à peu la puissance de mon sort. L'éradication totale et absolue de la menace arachnéenne n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui.

Une fois de retour dans la grande salle du Repos du Guerrier, Théo s'empresse de barricader la porte. Shin me jette un regard froid, que j'ignore royalement. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Tandis que le calme revient, Grunlek lâche enfin Mani, toujours enfermé dans sa toile. Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le nain exprime tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

« _On pourrait le laisser là-dedans encore un peu, non ? Juste une heure ou deux, le temps qu'il comprenne. »_

Quelle merveilleuse idée…


	5. Câlin et souvenirs

Chapitre Quatre

Câlin et souvenirs

 **Défi d'Aventures n°3**

 _Contrainte : __« Produire une description d'un lieu du Cratère évoqué dans la série, d'une longueur d'au moins 500 mots » (description rédigée dans le discours de Shin)._

* * *

Nul spectacle au monde n'était plus attendrissant que la moue boudeuse de Mani le Double. Dans ces moments-là, l'elfe ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant coincé dans un corps trop grand pour lui. L'étincelle de malice qui illuminait d'ordinaire son regard s'éteignait, laissant place à une morosité aussi touchante que préoccupante.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le botaniste restait cloîtré dans sa chambre du Repos du Guerrier. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à personne depuis son sauvetage de la cave. Les derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec ses compagnons avaient été très clairs.

« _Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'attaquer les araignées ! Elles voulaient juste s'amuser ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, elles ne voudront plus qu'on les approche… »_

Face à ce caprice étrange, les aventuriers reconvertis étaient désemparés. L'ouverture de leur établissement approchait à grands pas, et ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible pour rendre les lieux présentables. Face à la quantité de travail qui leur restait à accomplir, même Mani aurait pu servir à quelque chose. Aussi, un matin, Théo prit l'initiative de réunir les autres membres de l'équipe pour tâcher de tirer l'elfe de sa torpeur.

« _Faut qu'on se bouge, là, parce qu'à la vitesse à laquelle on avance, les premiers clients vont fuir avant même d'être entrés ! Quelqu'un a une idée pour qu'il se sorte un peu les doigts du…_

 _\- Du calme, Théo, on va trouver une solution…_ tempéra Bob

 _\- J'ai bien essayé de lui parler, hier._ Rappela Grunlek. _La seule réponse que j'ai eu ressemblait à… un grognement bizarre. Mais peut-être que Shin aurait plus de chance. Vous vous entendez bien, d'habitude._

 _\- Hé, moi aussi, je pourrais y aller !_ Rétorqua le pyromage

 _\- Du calme, Bob, on va trouver une solution ! »_ Ricana le paladin

La discussion tourna court. Piqué au vif par cette mauvaise imitation, Bob commença à hurler sur le paladin. Grunlek préféra retourner à son nettoyage, laissant Bob et Théo s'insulter mutuellement. Quant à Shin, il avait pris la direction de l'étage pour retrouver Mani. Le nain avait raison : Mani et lui discutaient souvent et étaient bons amis. Ce mot ne plaisait pas véritablement au demi-élémentaire, mais il s'en contentait. L'essentiel, pour l'heure, était de convaincre l'elfe de sortir de son mutisme.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il décida d'invoquer Icy et de l'envoyer en éclaireur. La petite créature se glissa non sans mal sous l'embrasure de la porte et découvrit un spectacle troublant. Mani le Double était assis sur son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture, avec une petite peluche en forme d'araignée dans les bras. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'un mince rai de lumière dépassant des volets. Icy escalada le lit, guidé par son invocateur, et entama une série d'acrobaties devant Mani, pour attirer son attention. L'elfe l'aperçut, laissa échapper un soupir, et utilisa sa télékinésie pour ouvrir la porte. Shin entra. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il vint se placer, sans un mot, au côté de son ami, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui dans un claquement sourd.

Les deux êtres restèrent assis côte à côte sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Une des araignées apprivoisées par Mani avait rejoint Icy sur le matelas, et les deux créatures se lancèrent dans une course poursuite endiablée. Ce spectacle incongru emplit Shin d'un élan de tendresse, qui le poussa à passer lentement son bras autour des épaules de Mani. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Puis, après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, il décida de rompre le silence.

« _C'est pas juste. Elles avaient rien demandé._

 _\- Je sais, Mani. On voulait juste t'aider… On pensait pas…_

 _\- Non, évidemment, vous ne pensez pas ! Personne ne s'intéresse au sort des araignées. C'est bien pour ça que je les aime autant. Elles sont d'éternelles incomprises. Comme moi._

 _\- Oui, bon, j'avoue qu'on a parfois du mal à te suivre. Mais on t'aime bien, et on a besoin de toi, en bas. Le Repos du Guerrier va bientôt ouvrir, et il peut pas fonctionner, si tu ne nous aides pas._

 _\- Vous aider ? À quoi bon ? Théo va encore se plaindre, Bob va me suivre partout pour être sûr que je ne me blesse pas, et Grunlek va repasser derrière moi pour refaire mon travail. C'est toujours pareil. Je ne vous sers à rien. »_

Shin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'était perdu un instant dans un vieux souvenir, qui dessina un sourire sincère sur son visage masqué. Il regarda Mani du coin de l'œil, attendri par sa candeur et son air d'enfant boudeur.

« _Tu te souviens de la toute première mission qu'on a accompli ensemble ? Le jour où Théo voulait qu'on récupère un parchemin précieux à Castelblanc ?_

 _\- Je m'en souviens, oui. Il faut dire que c'était assez… Marquant ?_

 _\- Moi aussi, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je revois encore la ville, avec ses ruelles étroites et surpeuplées… Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une ville aussi grande que celle-là, avant, et tout ce que j'ai pu y voir m'a fasciné. Les étals des marchands qui parfumaient les allées, les enfants qui observaient les victuailles avec de grands yeux brillants d'envie… Les bas-quartiers avaient un certain charme, malgré la misère évidente des habitants qu'on a croisés. Chaque habitation me donnait l'impression d'abriter un mystère, une histoire fascinante. Le sol irrégulier des rues qu'on a traversé m'ont rappelé par endroits les forêts dans lesquelles j'ai vécu. Ça va sans doute te paraître stupide, mais je pense que j'aurais pu me sentir bien, dans ces quartiers pauvres. Tout me semblait… vrai, authentique, vivant ! À côté de ça, les quelques heures qu'on a passé dans la ville haute ont été très gênantes. Là-bas, tout était propre, droit, parfait. On sentait bien que l'Église de la Lumière voulait donner une image positive d'elle-même. Il n'y a aucune place pour la moindre originalité dans ce quartier. Les gens devaient être, ou avoir l'air d'être riches et heureux, les bâtiments étaient tous identiques. Une lumière crue régnait partout, m'obligeant à garder les yeux baissés en permanence. Au moins, ça me permettait d'éviter les regards emplis de haine des bourgeois qu'on a rencontré. Quant à l'Église de la Lumière en elle-même, je n'ai même pas envie d'en reparler. S'il n'y avait pas eu Théo, je n'y aurais jamais mis les pieds. Non, vraiment, le principal intérêt de Castelblanc, ce sont les quartiers pauvres, qui sont justement riches de tant d'humanité. Il n'y a pas de faux-semblants, là-bas. Les gens improvisent tout le temps pour survivre, et ça m'a plu. Cela dit, l'endroit qui m'a le plus marqué, ça reste la rue dans laquelle on t'a rencontré. J'étais mal réveillé ce matin-là, et les grillons faisaient un bruit terrible qui me cisaillait les tympans. Je me souviens du chien qui était endormi contre une maison, sur le côté, et aussi du puits, évidemment… Rien qu'avec cette première impression, j'avais deviné que l'aventure qui nous attendait serait épique. Et c'est là qu'on t'a vu. J'avoue, au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu faisais là, mais en fin de compte, Mani, je suis heureux que tu aies travaillé avec nous cette fois-là. Le moment le plus épique était sans doute cette course folle dans la ruelle la plus fréquentée de la ville. Je revois encore les paysans, les marchands, les chariots… les vaches. On aurait pu croire que toute la ville basse s'était passé le mot pour se trouver à cet endroit précis à ce moment précis, et pourtant, tu as réussi à rattraper le type qu'on poursuivait. Depuis les toits, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai vu esquiver les gens, les gardes et les animaux. Je t'ai vu saisir le gars par la manche, et j'ai vu les soldats qui t'interpellaient. Au milieu de la cohue qui régnait dans cette rue, tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Cet exploit, c'est toi qui l'a accompli. Et au bout du compte, la mission, si on a réussi à l'échouer, c'est bien grâce à toi, Mani. Alors, par pitié, ne dis plus jamais que tu ne nous aides pas. Tu nous as aidés par le passé, ce jour-là, à Castelblanc, et tu nous aideras encore, aujourd'hui, au Repos du Guerrier ! »_

L'elfe s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

« _Si je comprends bien, tu es en train d'essayer de me réconforter en me reparlant d'une mission pendant laquelle je vous ai tous trahis et qui a failli se solder par ma mort ?_

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- Ça doit être pour ça que je t'aime bien, au fond. Tu es parfois un peu bizarre, mais c'est pas grave. Ça part toujours d'une bonne intention. »_

Mani se leva sans remarquer que Shin, étrangement flatté, avait pris une teinte violacée. L'elfe se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, récupérant au passage son araignée, occupée à chatouiller Icy. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers Shin.

« _Merci, Shin. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussi à me remotiver. À force d'évoquer le… bon vieux temps… je commence à avoir envie de savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Il est temps de redescendre. Tu viens ? »_

Au bas des escaliers, les deux amis furent accueillis par Grunlek, qui leur annonça d'un air blasé que Théo et Bob, incapables de se présenter des excuses suite à leur dernière conversation, étaient tous les deux partis bouder dans leur coin. Shin profita de cette occasion pour tenter une saillie d'humour.

« _Quelque chose me dit que notre vie dans le Repos du Guerrier ne sera pas de tout… Repos ! Hé !_

 _\- Bon sang, par pitié, achevez-moi… »_ marmonna Grunlek


	6. Gérard

Chapitre Cinq

Gérard

 **Défi d'Aventures n°4**

 _Contrainte : __« Écrire deux ou trois scènes en_ _reprenant les éléments de l'écriture du théâtre. »_

* * *

 **Le Repos du Guerrier**

 **Acte I, scène 1**

 _Intérieur de l'auberge, salle principale. Décoration rustique mais accueillante. Sur le comptoir, une petite jarre à pourboires trône, avec une pancarte portant l'inscription "L'Heureux Pot du Guerrier". Lumière douce. Les cinq tenanciers sont présents, vêtus de leurs couleurs respectives. Leur allure est soignée. Ils regardent tous vers le public, l'air anxieux._

 _Sur les côtés de la scène, deux écrans géants, éteints._

 **Shin** : Vous croyez que des gens vont venir ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont vu l'annonce ?

 **Théo** : Écoute, si toute la réclame qu'on a fait ne suffit pas, je retourne dans les villages et je ramène les clients ici de force ! Après tout le boulot qu'on a fait ici, il faut que ça marche !

 **Bob** : Que tout le monde garde son calme. On a annoncé l'ouverture pour 20h. Encore un peu de patience.

 _Théo commence à faire les cent pas._

 **Grunlek** : J'ai encore du mal à réaliser… ça y est, nous touchons enfin notre rêve du bout des doigts. Je suis vraiment heureux de vivre ça avec vous.

 **Mani** : Ouais, moi aussi. Je crois.

 **Grunlek** : Ne t'en fais pas, Mani, tu t'en sortiras très bien avec les clients, tu verras. Il te suffit juste de respecter les trois règles qu'on t'a donné. Tu t'en souviens ?

 **Mani** : Un, on ne tue pas les clients. Deux, on ne vole pas les clients. Trois, on utilise ses pouvoirs uniquement en cas d'urgence.

 **Bob** : C'est exactement ça, bien joué, Mani !

 **Théo** : Bon, allez, tant pis pour l'heure, j'en ai marre d'attendre comme un con devant la porte !

 _Théo se précipite vers l'avant de la scène et fait mine d'ouvrir une porte. Une clameur se fait entendre. Les premiers clients, qui attendaient jusqu'à présent dans la salle, se précipitent sur scène. Les tenanciers les accueillent avec enthousiasme._

 **Tous** : Bonjour, voyageurs, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier ! Allez-y, installez-vous.

 _Les clients prennent place, et, pendant quelques instants, chacun s'affaire de son côté. Grunlek et Shin s'occupent du bar et des boissons. Théo et Bob circulent entre les tables pour prendre les commandes et servir les clients. Mani reste en retrait, l'air perdu._

 **Mani** : Euh… Les gars ? Je dois faire quoi, au juste ? J'ai bien compris ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire, mais ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de marge…

 **Shin** : Tu peux venir nous filer un coup de main, si tu veux !

 **Grunlek** : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne…

 **Shin** : Mais oui ! Allez, viens, Mani !

 _Les mouvements des uns et des autres se poursuivent. En fond sonore, la rumeur de plusieurs conversations entremêlées et, de temps à autre, un bruit de verre brisé. Quand ce son retentit, tous les personnages se retournent vers l'elfe._

 **Théo** : Pff… Je pensais pas que le boulot d'aubergiste serait aussi physique !

 **Bob** : Je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour travailler en armure, Monsieur le génie !

 **Théo** : J'assure la sécurité des clients, moi, au moins ! Ces gens ont besoin d'une présence rassurante.

 **Bob** : Ha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! _(Puis, s'adressant au Client 1)_ Bonsoir, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

 **Client 1** : Je voudrais bien un peu de silence, j'aimerais passer une annonce. Vous pouvez me faire ça ?

 **Bob** : Avec plaisir. Hum, hum… _(d'une voix grave et forte)_ Holà, chers amis, je demande votre attention l'espace de quelques secondes. Cet homme souhaite s'adresser à vous !

 _Le Client 1 monte sur sa chaise._

 **Client 1** : Bonsoir, bonsoir tout le monde ! Écoutez, je voulais simplement dire que l'ouverture de cette auberge est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette région du Cratère depuis les récoltes d'il y a sept ans. Messieurs les aubergistes, je pense qu'on peut tous vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous. Hourra pour le Repos du Guerrier !

 **Clients** : Hourra ! Hourra !

 **Client 1** : Et allez, soyons fous, pour fêter l'occasion, j'offre une tournée !

 **Clients** : Bravo ! Vive le Repos du Guerrier !

 _Grunlek et Shin ramènent un grand tonneau au centre de la scène. Pendant que les clients se ruent dessus, le groupe se rassemble sur le côté._

 **Grunlek** : On s'en sort pas trop mal pour une soirée d'ouverture !

 **Seb** : Ouais, ça fait plaisir à voir. Quel accueil !

 **Théo** : Je sens qu'on va vivre des moments exceptionnels ici.

 _Fin de la scène_

* * *

 **Le Repos du Guerrier**

 **Acte I, scène 2**

 _Intérieur, salle principale de l'auberge. Le mobilier est le même, mais sa disposition a changé. On entend le crépitement d'un feu de cheminée et le hurlement du vent, au loin. Les cinq tenanciers sont là, affairés. Une dizaine de clients sont installés, chaudement vêtus. Sur les deux écrans qui encadrent la scène, on voit à présent un dé. Quand la lumière se fait sur scène, de nouveaux clients arrivent : trois hommes et deux femmes, vêtus de guenilles. Ils sortent des rangs du public pour rejoindre la scène._

 **Bob** : Bonsoir, messieurs, dames. Bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier. Qu'est-ce que je vous peux faire pour vous ?

 **Homme 1** : La gnôle la plus forte que vous ayez. Et du ragoût bien chaud pour tout le monde.

 **Homme 2** : Il vous reste des chambres pour la nuit ?

 **Bob** : Tout à fait, il nous reste encore deux chambres. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligés de vous serrer un peu, cette nuit.

 **Homme 1** : Pas un souci. On les prend. Maintenant, ramenez-nous à boire. On crève de froid.

 **Bob** : A votre service.

 _En partant, Bob fait un geste ample de la main. Une petite flamme jaillit dans une vasque posée au centre d'une table. Les clients s'y installent se réchauffent les mains devant. Pendant ce temps, les autres aubergistes sont regroupés derrière le comptoir._

 **Grunlek** ( _à mi-voix)_ : Ils sont un peu louches, ceux-là, vous ne trouvez pas ?

 **Shin** : Bah, pas plus que le groupe de… filles de joie qu'on a accueillies hier.

 **Théo** : Ni que les quadruplés de la semaine dernière. Tu sais, ceux qui ont prétendu être tes mômes, Shin…

 **Shin** : Mais fous-moi la paix, à la fin. Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Mes. Gosses !

 **Bob** : Je vous préviens, ils empestent déjà l'alcool…

 **Mani** : Si les clients vous dérangent, je pourrais peut-être…

 **Les quatre autres** : Non !

 **Mani** : Bon, d'accord, d'accord…

 **Homme 2** : Alors, ces plats, ils arrivent ?

 **Bob** : Tout de suite, Monsieur.

 **Théo** : Mais comment il fait pour être aussi calme ?

 **Mani** : Il reste professionnel en toutes circonstances.

 **Shin** , _renfrogné_ : Professionnel, professionnel, gna gna gna… J't'en foutrais, du professionnel. Moi aussi, j'peux être professionnel.

 _Bob s'approche de la table avec les commandes. Les clients le fixent._

 **Femme 1** : C'est quoi, ces trucs sur vos joues ?

 **Homme 2** : Et vos yeux, là, c'est normal ?

 **Bob** : Inutile de vous inquiéter, voyageurs, ce n'est rien. Tenez, voici de quoi vous réchauffer. _(Il dispose les plats)_

 **Homme 3** : Nan, attendez, vous êtes pas normal. Vous êtes un sorcier, c'est ça ? Qui me dit que la bouffe est pas empoisonnée ?

 **Bob** : Nous sommes d'honnêtes aubergistes, Monsieur. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à vous empoisonner ?

 _Sur les écrans géants, le dé s'agite. Les mots "Test de Social - Bob" apparaissent. Le dé s'arrête finalement sur un score de 87. Le mot "Échec" apparaît. Un client installé à une autre table s'interpose._

 **Client** : Hé, l'ami, inutile de t'en prendre au tavernier ! Ces gens-là sont honnêtes. Je viens souvent, et j'ai jamais eu d'ennuis.

 **Homme 1** : De quoi tu t'mêles, l'avorton ?

 **Client** : J'essaye simplement de…

 **Femme 2** : Tu parles trop, toi. Attends un peu !

 _La femme assène un coup au client. Celui-ci tombe lourdement au sol. Ses amis attablés réagissent, se lèvent et s'approchent. Les clients louches tirent des dagues de leurs vêtements élimés. Bob profite de la confusion pour rejoindre ses amis à l'arrière._

 **Bob** : Vous vous rendez compte ? Notre première baston de bar ! Un grand moment dans l'histoire du Repos du Guerrier !

 **Grunlek** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On intervient ?

 **Bob** : On limite la casse, on rassemble la vaisselle, et si l'un d'entre eux va trop loin, on fonce.

 **Mani** : Je peux y aller, moi ? S'il te plaît ?

 **Shin** : Pas tout de suite, Mani.

 **Mani** : Oh…

 _La baston bat son plein. Le metteur en scène aura l'entière liberté de chorégraphier cela à sa guise. Pendant le combat, les tenanciers s'avancent subrepticement pour récupérer chopes, assiettes et autres éléments décoratifs sur les tables. Au bout de quelques instants, les écrans affichent un nouveau dé, accompagné de l'inscription "Test d'Esquive - Théo", suivi du nombre 50 et de la mention "Succès". Une dague passe près de l'ancien paladin, qui voit rouge et intègre la mêlée._

 **Théo** : À l'assaut ! Au nom de la Lumière !

 **Mani** : Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

 **Shin** : Pff… Oui, vas-y, mais fais attention.

 _Mani se joint à la chorégraphie. Les autres échangent un regard, un hochement de tête, puis rejoignent les autres. Le combat est bref. Lorsque tous les clients sont à terre, Bob les compte._

 **Bob** : Il en manque un. _(Il attrape un client au sol et le secoue en hurlant)_. Hé, toi. Il est où, le type qui était à côté de toi ?

 **Client assommé** : Il… je crois qu'il est parti se cacher… Par là.

 _Le client montre du doigt le fond de la scène et s'évanouit._

 **Grunlek** : La cave…

 **Théo** : Et merde…

 _Fin de la scène_

* * *

 **Le Repos du Guerrier**

 **Acte I, scène 3**

 _Extérieur jour. Décor de place de village. Au centre, un puits. De part et d'autre, des bancs sur lesquels sont installés des habitants de toutes natures : paysans, riches propriétaires terriens, artisans… Au centre, un homme mal à l'aise dans un costume trop serré tente de calmer la foule agitée. Les tenanciers du Repos du Guerrier lui font face, tête baissée._

 **Maire du village** : Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons éclaircir cette affaire et faire régner la justice ! _(La foule se calme)_. Bien. Messieurs les aubergistes, nous avons réuni ce jury populaire pour mettre au clair la disparition de notre regretté Gérard, dont le corps mutilé a été récupéré dans votre cave, au péril de la vie de plusieurs concitoyens.

 **Villageois** : Assassins !

 **Maire du village** : Silence ! Messieurs les aubergistes, d'après les témoignages, votre auberge sert de refuge à un nombre affolant de monstres ayant l'apparence d'araignées géantes. Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui sont reprochés à votre établissement ?

 **Tous** : Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

 **Maire du village** : Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés, à savoir votre négligence concernant l'éradication de ces créatures, le déclenchement d'une bagarre au sein de votre auberge et le refus d'entrer dans votre propre cave pour secourir notre regretté Gérard ?

 **Tous** : Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

 **Villageois** : Pendons-les !

 **Villageois 2** : Ouais, on devrait les torturer à mort, pour venger Gégé !

 **Villageois 3** : On pourrait même les manger, si on voulait !

 **Villageois** : Hein ?

 **Maire du village** : Silence, sinon j'annule tout ! Que tout le monde garde son calme ! Messieurs, nous allons vous laisser une chance de plaider votre cause. Qui prendra la parole ?

 **Bob** : Je m'en…

 **Mani** _(le coupe)_ : Moi !

 _Tout le monde fixe l'elfe avec de grands yeux. Certains villageois commencent à murmurer entre eux. Shin et Bob se lancent un regard perplexe. Mani s'éloigne des autres, fait quelques pas, et se retrouve face au public, qu'il regarde de son air innocent._

 **Mani** : Gérard est mort. Dans notre auberge. En partie par notre faute. Tout cela est exact.

 **Théo** _(marmonne)_ : Drôle de plaidoyer. On va crever deux fois, avec un avocat pareil…

 **Mani** : La porte de notre cave est fermement scellée depuis notre installation dans l'auberge. Nous savions qu'une grande famille d'araignées y a élu domicile, et nous n'avons pas pu les chasser. Au lieu de cela, nous les avons enfermées dans cette cave froide et humide. Seules. Dans le noir. Aussi, ces pauvres créatures, perdues, en bas, ont-elles décidé de se repaître du corps frais du seul humain assez courageux pour aller à leur rencontre. Rendez-vous compte du quotidien de ces araignées ! Elles devaient certainement mourir de solitude et de faim. La mort de Gérard est triste. Mais ce sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Gérard a sauvé de la mort des créatures soyeuses et adorables, que je tente d'apprivoiser en secret en leur glissant régulièrement des potions et des herbes sous la porte de cette maudite cave. Un jour, je serai en mesure de les approcher, de vous les présenter, et vous comprendrez alors qu'elles n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention. Elles veulent vivre. Comme vous et moi. Gérard les a aidées. Gérard est un héros. Nous tuer, aujourd'hui, ça reviendrait à vous venger, mais ça ne ramènera pas votre ami et ça conduirait à la mort de ces précieuses arachnides, dont l'amitié pourrait changer nos vies. Elles pourraient vous débarrasser des insectes nuisibles qui vous gâchent la vie. Elles pourraient décorer vos maisons de dizaines de toiles scintillantes. Elles pourraient vous chatouiller agréablement les orteils quand vous n'y prêtez pas attention. Vous avez besoin de ces araignées, et ces araignées ont besoin de nous. Ne nous tuez pas, s'il vous plaît… Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire… Merci.

 _Tout le monde s'observe silencieusement. Les tenanciers ont la tête dans les mains, dépités. Sur les écrans géants, un dé et les mots "Test de Social - Mani - Malus de 30" apparaissent. Le dé roule au ralenti. Il arrête finalement sa course sur le chiffre 2 et l'inscription "Réussite Critique"._

 **Villageois** : Longue vie aux araignées ! Longue vie au Repos du Guerrier !

 **Villageois 2** : Relâchez-les ! Libérez-les ! Au nom du héros Gérard, relâchez les aubergistes.

 **Villageois 3** : Mani ! Mani ! Mani !

 _La foule de villageois applaudit et exulte. Le maire, incrédule, tente de calmer cet engouement, sans succès. Les aubergistes se rejoignent sur le devant de la scène. Shin et Bob se bousculent pour être au plus près de Mani._

 **Grunlek** : Bien joué, Mani ! Tu nous as tous sauvés !

 **Théo** : Ouais, j'dois reconnaître, c'était un beau discours. Un peu bizarre, mais beau. Tu me ferais presque changer d'avis sur les araignées, tiens.

 **Mani** : C'est vrai ?

 **Théo** : Presque.

 **Villageois** : Monsieur Mani ! Monsieur Mani ! S'il vous plaît, au nom des habitants de ce village, je voudrais que vous nous fassiez une promesse.

 **Mani** : Oui ?

 **Villageois** : Quand vous dompterez les soyeuses araignées de votre cave… La première que vous nous présenterez… On pourra l'appeler Gérard ?

 _Rideau. Fin de l'acte I._


	7. Première impression

Chapitre Six

Première impression

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 0**

 _Thème : __Introduction de mes Dix Jours_

* * *

Cette auberge vous a intrigué avant même que vous n'y pénétriez. La bâtisse a une belle allure, et vous entendez les hennissements de quelques montures déjà rassemblées dans l'écurie, quelques mètres plus loin. Le bâtiment principal est imposant, et une atmosphère particulière semble s'en dégager. Malgré la nuit noire qui règne autour de vous, de vives lumières percent les fenêtres, et une clameur lointaine vous indique que l'endroit est à la fois fréquenté et animé.

Difficile de dire ce qui vous a attiré ici. Le hasard de vos pérégrinations ? Le conseil avisé d'un ami ? La réputation des tenanciers ? La raison de votre présence ici est sans doute un mélange de tout cela, le fruit de votre histoire personnelle, qui, pas après pas, vous a conduit au Repos du Guerrier.

Lorsque vous poussez la lourde porte de l'établissement, vous êtes surpris par la chaleur et les odeurs qui imprègnent les lieux. Vous identifiez un doux mélange de fragrance de bière et de pain tout juste cuit, le tout mêlé à l'âcre odeur de la transpiration des voyageurs fatigués. L'odeur de la vie vous enivre. Vos yeux s'habituent lentement aux multiples lueurs de la salle principale. De grandes tables rondes sont disposées çà et là, et les clients sont nombreux, de toutes origines et de toutes races.

Soudain, un grand homme au visage masqué s'approche de vous et pose sa main sur votre épaule.

« _Hé, l'ami, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier ! Vous voulez manger un bout ? Il nous reste encore une chambre, pour cette nuit, si ça vous intéresse. Allez-y, installez-vous où vous voulez ! On viendra vous servir. »_

L'homme s'en va alors d'un pas vif vers le fond de la salle, où des clients agitaient leurs chopes vides. Vous vous dirigez vers le premier tabouret libre que vous trouvez. Les autres voyageurs vous saluent et entament la discussion. Vous êtes agréablement surpris de l'ambiance familiale qui règne dans ces lieux. Très vite, un homme en armure s'approche et vient servir des bols de ragoût à vos compagnons de table. Il prend votre commande avec un air renfrogné et s'en va. Cet individu vous laisse perplexe.

« _Il travaille toujours en armure ?_

 _\- M'sieur Théo ? Ouais, c'est sa marque de fabrique ici. Ça, et la gueule qu'il tire à chaque fois qu'il est de service. J'crois qu'il préfère accueillir les gens, mais les autres le laissent pas trop faire._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il fait peur aux mômes. »_

Vous prenez une seconde pour méditer ces paroles et reportez votre attention vers le fond de la salle. Vous apercevez vaguement les cuisines, où un nain s'affaire. Un peu plus loin, dans un coin, un elfe observe les clients en mâchouillant nerveusement une de ses tresses. Dérouté par cette vision, vous dirigez votre regard vers une petite estrade placée au centre de la pièce.

« _Ça, c'est pour M'sieur Bob._ Vous explique votre voisin de table. _Parfois, il vient lire des extraits du bouquin qu'il écrit sur sa vie. Ça passe le temps, ça change des bastons. Et puis, des fois, c'est marrant, on apprend des trucs sur les aubergistes._

 _\- Oh, ça doit être intéressant à entendre ! Il paraît qu'ils étaient de grands aventuriers, avant._ Répondez-vous

 _\- N'en dites pas plus, voyageur à la curiosité insatiable ! Je vais tout vous révéler ! »_

Celui que votre voisin de table avait désigné sous le nom de Bob a hurlé cela juste derrière vous. Vous ne l'aviez pas entendu arriver. D'un grand geste théâtral, l'homme fait voleter ses longues robes rouges de mage tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'estrade, sous les applaudissements de l'audience. Le mystérieux elfe que vous avez aperçu plus tôt se rapproche de la scène et s'assoit par terre, ses grands yeux brillants rivés sur son collègue.

« _Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs ! Voyageurs de passage ou amis de longue date, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier !_ Fanfaronne le mage. _Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, tenancier de ses lieux. Mes amis et moi-même avons investi ces lieux il y a plusieurs mois afin de tirer un trait sur notre vie d'aventuriers. Or, je sais, je sens en vous une intense curiosité. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, ce soir, de vous faire la lecture d'un extrait de mon journal, sobrement intitulées_ Découvertes et Aventures du Pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, profitant de sa retraite en l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier pour rédiger ses Mémoires _. Chers clients, préparez-vous. Je vous promets un récit épique, dont vous ne sortirez pas indemnes. Je conseille aux âmes sensibles de se retirer dans notre deuxième salle de repas ou dans notre cour. Je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'irrémédiables troubles. À présent, vous tous qui souhaitez savoir, j'exige toute votre attention ! Ce soir, j'ai sélectionné pour vous un extrait qui m'est cher. Vous ne regretterez pas votre séjour parmi nous ! Je souhaite, ce soir, vous faire découvrir un chapitre consacré à l'un de mes compagnons aubergistes._

 _\- S'il parle de moi, je lui envoie mon bouclier dans la gueule. »_

Derrière vous, le souffle rauque du paladin en armure vous donne la chair de poule.


	8. Une définition de l'amitié

Chapitre Sept

Une définition de l'amitié

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 1**

 _Thème : __Aventurier préféré_

* * *

Vous ne comprenez pas l'excitation qui vous anime. Le charisme de ce mage vous hypnotise, et vous ne parvenez pas à détacher les yeux de son visage. Vous remarquez à peine la présence du paladin et tenancier de l'auberge Théo Silverberg, qui s'est installé à vos côtés pour mieux écouter le récit de son ami. Celui-ci prévient les personnes attablées qu'il a pour habitude d'apporter ses petits commentaires personnels à chaque fois que le mage propose une lecture. Les autres voyageurs semblent ravis de cette perspective. Vous gardez le silence. L'ambiance de ces lieux vous séduit de plus en plus.

Enfin, après avoir obtenu un silence complet dans l'assemblée, Bob Lennon prend enfin la parole.

« _Le présent chapitre de mes Mémoires sera consacré à l'un de mes compagnons, devenu au fil du temps l'un de mes alliés et ami les plus précieux. Ainsi, si je décide un jour de partager mes écrits avec le monde, chacun saura quel homme formidable est Shinddha Kory. Par convenance, je le nommerai dans ses lignes comme je le fais dans la vie. Shin, ce chapitre est pour toi._

 _J'ai rencontré cet homme au hasard de mes aventures avec Théo Silverberg, un autre aventurier dont je parlerai certainement un jour._ (Commentaire du paladin : Ne compte pas là-dessus, l'hérésie.) _Nous étions partis dans une forêt millénaire, à la recherche d'un ancien manuscrit ayant appartenu à un puissant pyromage. Je me souviens encore de l'insistance dont j'avais dû faire preuve pour que le paladin accepte de me suivre dans cette expédition. Au moment où sa volonté cédait face à mon obstination, il a prononcé ces mots, que je n'oublierai jamais :_

« _Si mon ordre ne m'obligeait pas à te garder à l'œil, l'hérésie, je t'aurais déjà fourré mon épée dans le cul ! »_ (C.d.p. : Quoi ? Roh, eh, si vous êtes choqués pour si peu, vous feriez mieux de dégager tout de suite.)

 _Nous étions donc tous deux passablement déprimés, perdus dans une forêt où grouillaient insectes et autres bestioles répugnantes. Les indications que j'avais reçues concernant mon objectif s'étaient révélées inexactes. Si le manuscrit existait, il n'y en avait aucune trace dans ses bois. Bredouilles, nous souhaitions quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Cependant, de chamailleries en quiproquos, nous avons fini par nous perdre. En désespoir de cause, nous nous apprêtions à passer la nuit en pleine nature, au bord d'un petit ruisseau, lorsque nous aperçûmes une silhouette perchée au sommet d'un arbre. Théo voulut foncer dans ce malheureux végétal, mais l'individu l'aperçut à temps et sauta de son perchoir avec une grâce inégalable. Il atterrit devant moi, et je pus enfin l'examiner._

 _C'était un homme grand et mince, vêtu d'une tenue bleu nuit très couvrante. Dans son dos, je vis un arc, sans que le moindre carquois ne soit cependant visible. Une partie de son visage était dissimulée sous une capuche et un foulard, mais je parvins tout de même à distinguer sa carnation si particulière, d'un bleu pâle. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrais un tel être. Je décidai alors de prendre la parole avant que Théo ne revienne._

« _Salutations, noble habitant de ces bois. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage et aventurier. L'homme qui est… venu à votre rencontre se nomme Théo Silverberg. C'est un paladin au service de l'Église de la Lumière, mais soyez rassuré, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de lui. Puis-je connaître votre nom et votre but ?_

 _\- Shinddha, du clan Kory._

 _\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Shin - permettez que je vous appelle Shin ? Écoutez, je vais être franc avec vous : je crois savoir ce que vous êtes et je dois avoir à peu près un millier de questions à vous poser._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _\- Oh, et bien, le paladin et moi-même étions à la recherche d'un document très précieux, mais il semblerait que nous soyons sur une fausse piste. Nous voulions partir, mais il nous a été impossibles de retrouver notre chemin. Peut-être auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous guider ?_

 _\- Hé ! Mais il est bleu, ce type ! Intervint alors Théo à grands cris. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde rempli d'hérésies ?! »_

 _Ce soir-là, j'ai dû faire usage de toute ma diplomatie pour éviter un double assassinat. En fin de compte, Shin a accepté de nous accompagner jusqu'à l'orée du bois. J'ai mené la conversation pendant l'essentiel du trajet. L'archer n'est pas loquace pour un sou, mais j'ai pu lui arracher quelques bribes d'information à son sujet. Il m'a confirmé que sa condition de demi-élémentaire lui conférait des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des mages de la Tour de l'Eau, ainsi que la nécessité d'avoir été sauvé de la mort pour accéder à cet état. Il n'en a pas dit davantage, et même aujourd'hui, je ne saurais donner plus de détails au sujet de Shin. Il n'a jamais aimé parler de tout ça. Shin m'a toujours semblé extrêmement mélancolique. C'est ça, je pense, qui l'a poussé à nous interroger sur la vie d'aventuriers. Visiblement, notre duo improbable l'a rassuré. Il a dû se dire qu'à côté de nous, il pourrait presque passer pour quelqu'un de normal. Arrivé en bordure de forêt, il a demandé à partir avec nous. Il n'avait pour tout bagage que son arc et sa détermination à trouver un sens profond à sa deuxième vie._

 _Aujourd'hui, Shin est, comme nous tous, tenancier du Repos du Guerrier. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça, mais nous avons traversé tant de périls que nous méritons, nous aussi, d'avoir un endroit à nous. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité._

 _J'ai longtemps hésité avant de lui consacrer ce premier chapitre de mes Mémoires. Nous avons eu des différends depuis notre arrivée ici, notamment au sujet de Mani, dont je reparlerai certainement plus loin dans cet ouvrage. Cela dit, Shin est un être impressionnant._ (C.d.p. : Quel lèche-botte, celui-là !) _Il est littéralement revenu d'entre les morts, il est capable de maîtriser différents états d'un même élément, il crée la vie à chaque fois qu'il invoque Icy, il a créé involontairement la vie d'innombrables enfants partout dans le Cratère. Cet homme incarne la définition idéale de l'Aventurier mystérieux et téméraire qui ne recule devant aucune prise de risque._ (C.d.p. : De risques inutiles, oui…) _Certes, cette audace a souvent résulté en de cuisants échecs, mais je tiens à rappeler dans ces lignes que Shin a déjà vaincu des créatures gigantesques en une seule flèche ! Tout groupe qui se respecte devrait avoir "son" Shin. Un être capable de dédramatiser les situations les plus tendues, un compagnon de voyage discret mais fidèle, un ami sincère et un rival nécessaire au développement de nos compétences. Shin est tout cela._

 _Shinddha Kory, si le contenu de ces lignes te parvient un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette dernière phrase est pour toi : Merci d'être ce que tu es. »_

Le pyromage regarde son public, le regard brillant. Des applaudissements retentissent dans toute la salle, accompagnés de cris enthousiastes à l'attention de Shin. Celui-ci s'approche de Bob, visiblement gêné par la situation. Il serre solennellement la main de son compagnon avant d'adresser un petit signe de main aux clients. Vous vous joignez à la clameur. Ce groupe d'aventuriers reconvertis vous a séduit. Vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et demandez au paladin quand aura lieu la prochaine lecture. Ce soir, le Repos du Guerrier a gagné un client.


	9. Les ennemis de mes amis

Chapitre Huit

Les ennemis de mes amis…

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 2**

 _Thème : __Antagoniste préféré_

* * *

Vous n'ouvrez pas simplement la porte de l'auberge. Vous vous ruez dessus. La pluie et l'orage vous ont fait hésiter, mais votre curiosité a eu raison de votre prudence. Le Repos du Guerrier est bondé. Les voyageurs et clients réguliers font sécher leurs vêtements devant des feux allumés par le pyromage dans des vasques disposées partout dans la salle. Vous entrez, frissonnant, et êtes accueillis par l'elfe répondant au nom de Mani. Il vous invite à lui confier votre manteau, ce que vous faites sans trop réfléchir. De toute manière, il n'y a rien d'important dans vos poches.

Bob Lennon est déjà installé sur l'estrade centrale, son épais ouvrage sur les genoux. Vous avez soudainement la sensation de retourner en enfance, à cet âge d'insouciance durant lequel votre seule préoccupation était d'entendre l'histoire du soir qui vous ouvrirait la porte du pays des rêves. Vous vous avancez au plus près de cette scène improvisée et vous asseyez au sol parmi d'autres retardataires. Le pyromage observe la foule. Il attend encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à avoir assez de calme pour introduire son propos. Il répète les mêmes explications que la fois précédente, et annonce la thématique de sa lecture. Aujourd'hui, il sera question de leurs ennemis. Le paladin, visiblement intéressé par ce sujet, vous bouscule un peu pour prendre place à vos côtés.

« _Insomnie n°12_

 _Depuis l'ouverture de notre auberge, les clients n'ont de cesse de nous interroger sur notre passé. Leur curiosité est étrange, quand on connait la réputation des Aventuriers, en particulier la nôtre. Notre étonnante reconversion attire et redore quelque peu notre blason, qui avait bien besoin d'un petit coup de neuf._

 _Les questions qu'on nous pose le souvent concernent nos choix de décoration intérieure (le portrait de la petite fille accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, notamment), la façon dont nos pouvoirs nous aident dans notre travail et les raisons de notre changement de carrière._

 _Je laisse toujours à Théo le soin de justifier la présence du portrait_ (C.d.p. : C'est pour rappeler qu'elle est vivante !) _, mais je réponds avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé à la dernière question. Nous avons renoncé à notre ancienne vie par lassitude. Nous en avions assez des intrigues et manigances. Nos pires ennemis, dans ce monde, n'étaient ni les monstres ni les malfrats, mais les hommes, victimes de leur avidité et de leur soif de domination. Nous avons lutté contre eux pendant des mois, des années. À présent, nous sommes fatigués._

 _Notre plus grand défi en tant qu'aventuriers fut de contrecarrer les plans destructeurs de la Guilde des Intendants. Enivrés par la possibilité d'effacer la frontière entre la vie et la mort, ils ont cherché à détruire le monde en bouleversant l'ordre naturel des choses._

 _Je comprends la soif de connaissances des Intendants. Je suis moi-même saisi d'une vive curiosité concernant les arts magiques les plus obscurs. Malgré ma condition, je m'interroge aussi sur la mort, cette fin de tout qui donne sens à la vie. Cela dit, jamais je n'aurais agi comme eux. Ils ont mis le monde en péril pour mieux le contrôler. Sans nous, je n'ose imaginer quel sort le Cratère aurait pu connaître. Et dire que tous nous ont haï… S'ils avaient su…_

 _Intendants et représentants des Églises s'étaient unis dans leur but funèbre. Vaniteux et sans pitié, ils s'étaient emparés des Codex, un puissant artefact renfermant des secrets millénaires._ (C.d.p. : Ah. D'accord. On se torche avec le secret professionnel des aventuriers, à ce que je vois…) _L'une de nos dernières quêtes fut toute entière consacrée à cet objet._

 _Nous avons rarement affronté frontalement les membres de ces instances. Il y eut bien une altercation avec une représentante de l'Église des Murmures, mais cette histoire fera l'objet d'un autre chapitre…_ (C.d.p. : Voilà, ça, ça vaudra le coup !) _Nous avons cependant voyagé longuement dans des conditions parfois horribles pour retrouver et anéantir ceux qui devaient l'être. Ce périple nous a conduit face à de redoutables adversaires et à d'improbables alliés, à tel point que j'ose aujourd'hui affirmer que cette lutte contre la Guilde constitue la plus grande de nos aventures._

 _Quand le temps et la mort nous pousseront à mettre la clef sous la porte de notre auberge, le monde nous oubliera certainement. Il n'y a de place pour les héros que dans les contes et légendes, là où ils sont inoffensifs. Nous, nous avons le malheur d'être réels. Notre existence rappelle au peuple les dangers auxquels il est exposé. Que nous ayons sauvé le Cratère compte peu. Ce que le monde retiendra, c'est qu'à cause de nous, plus personne n'ignore le danger qui rôde, derrière chaque buisson ou au fond de chaque puits. Le Repos du Guerrier doit son existence à cette ironie tragique qui a fait de nous un groupe d'Aventuriers détestés pour le bien qu'ils ont apporté._ (C.d.p. : Vous avez compris quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de dire, vous ?)

 _Je ne me lasserai jamais de répondre aux questions de nos clients. J'adresserai toujours un sourire sincère aux gamins qui viennent vers nous avec les yeux brillants. Ils m'apportent aujourd'hui la reconnaissance que nous méritons depuis toujours, et je les en remercie. Je trouve cependant déplorable que nos talents d'aubergistes soient davantage appréciés que nos nombreux exploits passés. Si la vie d'Aventurier me manque ? Certainement pas. Ici, je ne risque pas ma vie. J'ai un lit confortable et des amis sincères. La prochaine fois qu'on me demandera les raisons de notre présence ici, je répondrai simplement que nous y avons trouvé le bonheur dont nous nous sommes privés jusque-là. Un bonheur mérité."_

Vous essuyez vos yeux. Ce récit vous a fait réfléchir, et a suscité en vous une émotion étrange. Vous regrettez de ne pas avoir rencontré ces hommes plus tôt. Pris d'une audace soudaine, vous levez la voix, et remerciez les Aventuriers d'avoir sauvé le Cratère. D'autres voix se joignent à la vôtre. Théo Silverberg vous donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Pendant une seconde, à votre grand étonnement, vous avez l'impression qu'il vous adresse un sourire.


	10. Visite de la Cité Centrale

Chapitre Neuf

Visite de la Cité Centrale

 **Défi d'Aventures n°10**

 _Contrainte : __Intégrer les Aventuriers_ _« dans un univers alternatif de [notre] choix ». Ici, j'ai décidé de mettre en scène les héros dans « mon » univers alternatif. Il s'agit du décor de mon projet de roman._

* * *

Le sérum de vérité ne ferait bientôt plus effet. Balthazar devait choisir avec précaution la dernière question qu'il poserait au prisonnier. Fort heureusement, les ordres du Prince avaient été clairs.

 _« Que sais-tu de l'Ouverture du Ciel ?_

 _\- Je ne sais rien. Je n'ai jamais entendu ces mots ainsi._ Répondit l'homme enchaîné

 _\- Parfait. »_

Balthazar examina une dernière fois ses notes. Les réponses obtenues lors de cet interrogatoire avaient confirmé l'intuition du souverain. Le criminel, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Mani, n'avait été qu'un pion dans un plan qui dépassait de loin son faible entendement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Balthazar s'approcha et examina les pupilles du captif. La lueur caractéristique de l'emprise du sérum avait disparu de son regard. Mani était à nouveau maître de ses paroles.

 _« Tes réponses m'ont apporté satisfaction, prisonnier. Par ordre du Prince, j'ai donc l'autorisation de te rendre, en partie, ta liberté. Il me paraît évident que tu ne constitueras plus un danger pour notre Cité. Cependant, écoute-moi bien. A la moindre erreur de ta part, tu connaîtras un sort plus terrible encore que ces quelques nuits dans mes geôles. Si nos chemins se recroisent ici, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. »_

Mani déglutit, effrayé par la prestance de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il voulut formuler une réponse, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il voulait sortir au plus vite de cette cellule sombre et humide.

Balthazar l'escorta lui-même jusqu'à la sortie. Ils traversèrent ensemble de nombreux couloirs plongés dans la pénombre. Le gardien des geôles semblait à son aise dans ce labyrinthe où résonnaient par moments les râles et les pleurs des oubliés de la Cité. Mani devait presser le pas pour suivre le rythme du gardien des lieux. Ils passèrent devant d'innombrables portes et grilles. Mani ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions. S'il avait su que sa mission se terminerait dans un endroit aussi terrifiant, il n'aurait jamais suivi Alexeï. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, Balthazar intervint, tandis qu'il guidait Mani vers un escalier étroit et étrangement lumineux.

 _« Ton soi-disant ami t'a trahi. Tu as suivi son plan naïvement, sans jamais en faire vraiment partie. Il a tout décidé pour toi, et tu as accepté sans même réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu te sois senti suffisamment seul pour accepter de suivre cet individu. Renoncer à ta liberté en échange d'une fausse promesse d'amitié… Tu devais être bien malheureux pour tomber aussi bas. »_

Mani ne répondit rien. Balthazar avait raison. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

En haut des marches, les deux hommes atteignirent une grande salle dans laquelle s'affairaient plusieurs gardes vêtus en civil. Trois d'entre eux étaient rassemblés autour d'un grand bureau, élément central de la pièce. Ils y examinaient des documents. Un peu plus loin, deux femmes se chargeaient d'aiguiser leurs lames. Enfin, un dernier individu, un grand homme brun à l'allure sévère, resserrait les liens de son plastron. C'est cet homme que Balthazar interpella.

 _« Hé, Silverberg !_

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Lennon ?_

 _\- Tu te prépares pour ton tour de ronde ?_

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Lennon. Je dois patrouiller dans les rues de la ville. Apparemment, le gamin a encore été surpris en train de fureter près du château. »_

À son ton, Mani comprit que cette tâche ne l'enchantait guère.

 _« Voilà qui tombe bien. Répondit Balthazar. Puisque tu pars dans la Cité, je te charge d'escorter ce prisonnier fraîchement libéré. Il te suivra dans ta ronde. Tu lui expliqueras le fonctionnement de notre ville et tu choisiras un habitant qui prendra soin de lui jusqu'à demain. Je le reverrai à l'aube pour déterminer ce qu'on pourra faire de lui._

 _\- … Compris, Monsieur Lennon. »_

Le gardien des geôles, satisfait, retourna vers les escaliers de sa prison sans ajouter un mot, laissant Mani avec le soldat. Ce dernier termina de revêtir son armure. Mani reconnut le blason affiché sur le bouclier que l'homme empoigna. Il s'agissait du même symbole gravé à de multiples reprises dans le château du Prince, celui-là même où Mani et Alexeï s'étaient fait arrêter. Quatre losanges dirigés vers les quatre points cardinaux, chacun portant la couleur d'un des dieux. Mani détourna le regard, gêné par la vue de ce signe. Lui qui avait toujours été pieux et respectueux des croyances, il avait commis, en venant dans la Cité Centrale, un blasphème qui aurait pu causer sa perte. Il ressentit, l'espace d'une seconde, de la honte à l'idée d'être encore en vie. Le soldat l'empoigna par le bras pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

 _« Allez, toi, suis-moi. Tu as un nom ?_

 _\- Mani…_

 _\- Moi, c'est Théo Silverberg. On va devoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble, donc on va dire que tu peux m'appeler Théo. Écoute, tu sors de prison. Je ne suis pas censé savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais tous les gardes ont entendu parler de ce tu as fait avec l'autre, là. Je n'en parlerai pas. Si le bourr… le geôlier te laisse sortir, ça me va. Par contre, je te préviens. J'ai une vraie mission, et si tu me fais perdre mon temps… Je te présenterai mon meilleur ami. »_ Dit-il en caressant son bouclier.

Mani promit au soldat qu'il ne causerait pas d'ennuis. Il se laissa traîner dans les rues de la ville. Lors de son arrivée, Mani n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les lieux, accaparé par sa tâche. Il découvrit alors, avec des yeux d'enfant, les bizarreries de la célèbre Cité Centrale.

Il n'existait ici aucune forme de cohérence. Dans une rue, un immeuble de plusieurs étages faisait face à un petit chalet. Quelques mètres plus loin, une bâtisse de briques rouges côtoyait une villa impressionnante et débordante de luxe. Les habitants qu'ils croisaient étaient à l'image de leur ville. Un mélange insensé d'origines et d'apparences. Le soldat Silverberg expliqua que toute la Cité reposait sur ce principe. Aucun modèle prédéfini, aucune logique. Chaque habitant vivait comme il le souhaitait. Le seul point commun entre tous ces êtres, le véritable ciment de cet endroit, c'était le bonheur évident que les habitants ressentaient. Les rumeurs au sujet du Prince Eoghan semblaient fondées. Le souverain de la Cité faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour satisfaire les habitants de son domaine.

 _« Le Prince ? Sans lui, la Cité ne tiendrait pas debout._ Commenta Théo. _Quand les gens arrivent ici, la plupart sont à bout de nerfs. Ils n'acceptent pas de se retrouver là. Vivre ici, c'est se préparer à mourir pour la dernière fois, donc forcément, arriver ici, ça doit faire un choc. Du coup, le Prince nous demande à tous d'accompagner au mieux les nouveaux arrivants. C'est un travail de longue haleine, mais ça fonctionne, et tout le monde peut se sentir utile. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de me mettre au service d'Eoghan. Ici, la parole du Prince fait loi. On ne comprend pas toujours sa logique, mais on obéit. Après tout, c'est un demi-dieu, il faudrait être fou pour agir autrement. Oh, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu le gamin, par hasard ? »_

Théo s'interrompait régulièrement pour interroger les passants. Leur piste mena le soldat et l'ancien détenu vers une boulangerie qui éveilla en Mani un profond sentiment de nostalgie. La bâtisse avait l'allure d'une maisonnette de conte pour enfants et le pain tout juste sorti du four avait une odeur d'enfance. Une foule importante était rassemblée dans la boutique, mais Théo entraîna Mani vers le propriétaire des lieux, un homme d'un certain âge, petit et trapu.

 _« Salut Grun'. T'aurais pas vu le gamin, par hasard ?_

 _\- Bonjour, Théo. Je l'ai croisé hier soir. Il est retourné au château, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non, mais justement, on voudrait éviter que ça arrive. J'essaye de le localiser._

 _\- Ah, hélas, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider cette fois-ci. Et si tu me présentais plutôt ton ami ?_

 _\- Hein ? Ah, lui ! Un type sorti des geôles par Balthazar. Je lui fais faire le petit tour habituel. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui voudra bien le loger, cette nuit, en attendant la suite. Une idée ?_

 _\- Va voir les prêtres. Ils ne pourront pas refuser._

 _\- Pas bête. Bon, on va te laisser, t'as du boulot._

 _\- Attends une seconde. »_

Le petit homme se dirigea vers son arrière-boutique et revint rapidement avec un panier rempli de provisions. Il le tendit à Mani avec un sourire bienveillant.

 _« T'as fait des erreurs, gamin, mais ici, tout le monde peut se racheter une conduite. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, reviens et demande Grunlek. Si je peux me rendre utile, ça sera avec plaisir._

 _\- T'es trop généreux, Grun'._ Ricana le soldat _. Un jour, ça te jouera des tours. »_

Mani remercia plusieurs fois le boulanger avant d'être tiré par Théo à l'extérieur de la boulangerie.

 _« Tu dépends de quel dieu ?_ S'enquit le soldat

 _\- Le divin Pirliou._ Répondit Mani

 _\- Ah, bah, ça nous fait un point commun. Bon, par contre, j'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'à notre temple, il est à l'autre bout du quartier. Tu n'as rien contre les disciples de l'eau ?_

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- Alors c'est parfait, on y va. »_

Théo accéléra le pas à travers de nombreuses ruelles bigarrées, en questionnant par moments des habitants du coin sur le fameux "gamin" qu'il recherchait avec tant de zèle. Mani n'avait pas pu obtenir d'informations sur l'identité de cet enfant et la raison pour laquelle il était si important de le trouver. Après tout, l'essentiel était que ce soldat le laisse en vie. En cela, Mani pouvait s'estimer chanceux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes parvinrent sur une petite place au centre de laquelle trônait une imposante fontaine décorée du symbole aux quatre branches. De l'eau cristalline s'élevait, par magie, et formait des arabesques, dans une chorégraphie hypnotique. Un peu plus loin, le temple de l'eau, dédié au divin Xagouss, happait le regard par sa magnificence. Pour plaire à un dieu vaniteux, il fallait un lieu de culte grandiose. Mani n'avait, de sa vie, jamais vu autant de couleurs, de pierreries et de draperies sur une même façade. Théo le guida jusqu'aux quelques marches qui menaient à la porte massive en ébène. Celle-ci s'ouvrit cependant avant leur arrivée. Un homme maigre au visage dissimulé sous un capuchon se présenta devant eux. La couleur bleutée de sa peau indiquait qu'il était très haut placé dans la hiérarchie du culte de l'eau.

 _« Ah, Silverberg ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Vas-tu te décider à te convertir ?_

 _\- Certainement pas !_ Plaisanta le soldat. _Non, en fait, je vous ramène un ancien prisonnier. Balthazar m'a demandé de lui trouver un abri pour la nuit, et vu que je dois aussi chercher le gamin, je me suis dit que je pourrai vous le confier. Il faudra juste le ramener à Balthazar demain, pour la paperasse habituelle."_

Le prêtre de l'eau, qui répondait au nom de Shinddha Kory, s'approcha de Mani et l'examina sous tous les angles. Il finit par demander à Théo les raisons de son incarcération. Le soldat afficha une moue renfrognée. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais désobéir à un prêtre à l'entrée de son temple avait un caractère malsain, presque blasphématoire. Théo marmonna sa réponse.

 _« Mmh... Il était avec Alexeï, celui qui a essayé de tuer le Prince Eoghan, la semaine dernière…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Non, non, Shin, calme-toi ! »_ Hurla Théo, une seconde trop tard."

Le prêtre s'était rué vers Mani, et l'avait empoigné au col. Il lui cria au visage, en le secouant comme une poupée de chiffon.

 _« Te rends-tu compte de l'horreur de ton acte ? Tu as voulu porter atteinte à notre guide, notre gardien, notre espoir et notre maître. Tu as voulu détruire l'œuvre de nos dieux, et tu oses encore fouler la terre de notre Cité ? Maudit sois-tu, criminel ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne mettras un pied dans l'enceinte de mon temple. Tout en toi me répugne, et je te souhaite mille morts ! Puisse le divin Xagouss me pardonner ma colère, mais, criminel, j'use à présent de toute ma haine pour te maudire, toi et tous ceux qui sont assez misérables pour te tenir en pitié ! »_

Le prêtre de l'eau leva la main et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la joue de Mani.

Soudain, l'elfe se réveilla, en sursaut et en sueur, dans sa petite chambre du Repos du Guerrier. Quand il réalisa que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un très mauvais rêve, il se précipita vers la grande salle de l'auberge et se rua vers Shin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne comprit rien au récit décousu de son ami. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire béat le temps de leur étreinte.


	11. Hommage

Chapitre Dix

Hommage

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 3**

 _Thème : __Personnage secondaire préféré_

* * *

« _Je vous ai déjà vu ici, non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez, il me semble. »_

Le nain et ingénieur Grunlek est d'une gentillesse sans nom. Vous étiez justement venu à l'auberge plus tôt que prévu, dans l'espoir d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il était le seul membre du groupe des tenanciers que vous n'aviez pas encore approché. Vous n'êtes pas déçu par cette rencontre. Non seulement le cuisinier du Repos du Guerrier vous a reconnu, mais il vous a accueilli comme on recevrait un ami de longue date. Il vous a même guidé à l'arrière de l'auberge, dans les jardins, pour vous montrer Eden, sa louve grise aux yeux brillants d'intelligence. Grunlek a fait preuve de curiosité envers vous, et vous a posé beaucoup de questions. Cependant, lorsqu'il a souhaité savoir ce qui vous intéressait tant dans les récits du mage, vous n'avez pas su quoi lui dire.

Ce soir-là, quand le pyromage s'est avancé sur l'estrade, vous avez essayé de comprendre le sentiment qui vous animait. Un mélange d'enthousiasme, d'excitation et de curiosité maladive vous a saisi, comme si l'histoire qui serait racontée allait, l'espace de quelques minutes, mettre votre propre vie entre parenthèses. Vous vous délectez des premières paroles de Bob Lennon, qui prononce son discours introductif habituel. Soudain, une impression de vide vous envahit. Il vous manque quelque chose. Vous scrutez la salle et apercevez enfin le paladin attablé un peu plus loin. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est vous qui allez le rejoindre. Vous appréciez sa tendance à commenter la lecture de son ami.

« _Nos errances nous ont conduit sur la route de moultes personnes, parfois inquiétantes, souvent étranges, toujours intéressantes. Je souhaiterais, dans ces lignes, rendre hommage à un homme qui a accompagné notre groupe au péril de sa vie. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne saurais affirmer s'il était un allié ou un ennemi. Cependant, sa détermination à vivre et sa lucidité quant aux desseins de la Guilde des Intendants font qu'au fil du temps, j'ai développé envers lui une certaine amitié. L'homme dont je parlerai ici est l'Intendant Bragg, de la Vieille Tour._

 _Nous souhaitions le rencontrer, inquiets que nous étions de la prolifération d'araignées géantes dans la Forêt d'Émeraude_ (C.d.p. : Heureusement qu'on ne voyageait pas encore avec Mani, à ce moment-là!). _Nous étions en quête de réponses. Nous sommes repartis avec bien d'autres questions. Notre première rencontre avec Bragg eut lieu alors qu'il était prisonnier en sa propre demeure, livré en pâture à des reptiles dévoreurs de chair. Après avoir frôlé la mort une première fois, il nous a parlé des desseins des Intendants, ce qui nous a lancé dans notre aventure folle, à la recherche des Codex et d'un certain Vladimir Hannibal_ (C.d.p. : Les parents devraient vraiment faire gaffe quand ils choisissent le nom de leur gosse…). _Exposer ici tous les tenants et les aboutissants de notre expédition me demandera du temps, et plusieurs chapitres y seront consacrés. Je me rends compte à présent de la folie de mon entreprise. Coucher sur papier ce qui a fait tout le sel de notre histoire va me prendre des mois, des années… Surtout si on tient compte de ma terrible tendance à digresser, comme je suis en train de le faire dans ces lignes._ (C.d.p. : Au moins, il s'en rend compte, c'est une forme de progrès.)

 _Revenons-en à Bragg. Je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais su sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Son apparence, sa façon de se mouvoir, de s'exprimer, tout en lui donnait l'impression de contempler l'incarnation même du Mystère. Trahi par son ordre, il est parvenu à nous rallier à sa cause, à la recherche des précieux Codex, qu'il a ensuite subtilisé devant nous. Ces événements resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. La fuite de Bragg, l'effondrement de la montagne, la mort de Théo… Nous avons vécu tant de choses qui dépassent l'entendement._

 _Suite à tout cela, notre unique but était de retrouver l'Intendant fuyard, afin d'obtenir des explications et de le conduire, au besoin, dans ce monde éthéré dont on n'est pas censé revenir. J'écris ici « censé », car Théo, lui, a fait fi de ces frontières._ (C.d.p : Eh ouais. Ça vous la coupe, hein?) _Au péril, toutefois, d'une partie de sa santé mentale._ (C.d.p. : Hé!). _Personne ne croira jamais la phrase qui va suivre, et pourtant… L'un des premiers gestes de Théo, lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé auprès de Bragg, fut d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérison sur autrui. Cela apporte la preuve ultime que tout est possible dans le Cratère._

 _Les pouvoirs de paladin de notre ami ressuscité ont pu maintenir Bragg en vie. Nous avons ainsi compris qu'une nouvelle fois, il avait placé sa confiance en de mauvaises personnes, qui souhaitaient détenir le pouvoir pour eux seuls. Notre quête pour le sauvetage du monde ne faisait que commencer._

 _Bragg aura malheureusement quitté cette vie sans voir notre quête entièrement accomplie. J'ignore ce qu'il aurait pu penser des événements qui ont marqué le Cratère depuis. J'avoue que, parfois, je me surprends à regretter sa disparition. Dans un contexte différent, je suis persuadé que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble de longues conversations philosophiques sur les grands thèmes de l'existence. Aussi étrange qu'ait pu être cet homme, je tenais à voir son nom figurer dans mes Mémoires. Il a fait partie de l'histoire de notre groupe, de l'histoire de notre monde, et son nom, comme les nôtres, ne devrait jamais être oublié. »_

Bob Lennon accueille par une révérence les applaudissements fournis qu'il reçoit à la fin de sa lecture. Vous vous joignez à la clameur générale, bien que cet extrait ait suscité davantage de curiosité en vous. Déjà, vous ressentez de l'impatience à l'idée d'entendre ce que le mage réserve pour son prochain chapitre.


	12. Vision

Chapitre Onze

Vision

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 4**

 _Thème : __Maître du Jeu_

* * *

Vous êtes une nouvelle fois très en avance sur l'horaire prévu pour la lecture du mage. Le Repos du Guerrier est presque désert lorsque vous y entrez. Seuls trois clients sont accoudés au bar, sans doute des paysans du coin qui souhaitaient profiter d'une pause. Malgré la tranquillité apparente des lieux, les tenanciers, eux, vont et viennent, accaparés par leurs tâches quotidiennes. Bob Lennon finit par vous voir, et s'avance vers vous avec un grand sourire. Les tenanciers se sont habitués à votre présence. Rares sont les clients qui reviennent à chaque nouvelle lecture.

Vous n'aviez jamais vu Bob d'aussi près. Les écailles sur ses joues provoquent en vous un frisson. Le mage ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Il souhaiterait que vous lui rendiez un service.

« _Je vous vois souvent parmi mes auditeurs, ces derniers temps, et vous semblez réceptif à ce que je lis. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur le chapitre que j'ai sélectionné pour ce soir. Je l'aime beaucoup, et je veux vraiment le partager, mais il est assez… spécial. J'ai peur que les gens ne le comprennent pas, ou prenne peur en l'entendant. Seriez-vous prêt à m'aider ? »_

Vous acceptez avec enthousiasme. Il serait idiot de votre part de refuser une telle occasion. Vous allez découvrir le chapitre du jour en avant-première. Vous promettez à Bob de rester ce soir pour l'écouter, quoi qu'il arrive. Il vous remercie chaleureusement et s'en va chercher son manuscrit. Vous vous installez avec ces documents et parcourez les pages ornées d'une écriture fine et élégante.

« _Je porte en moi le lourd héritage de mon père. En me donnant la vie, il m'a également légué une part de lui-même. Le diable qui partage mon corps vient de lui. Il en est, en quelque sorte, une incarnation, qui sait tout de moi. Chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes pensées lui parvient, et j'ai mis plusieurs décennies à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette créature. Aujourd'hui, la plupart du temps, nous cohabitons sans problèmes. Il arrive cependant, quand la fatigue m'accable après une rude journée, qu'il prenne le dessus sur ma volonté. Dans ces situations, il agit selon son bon plaisir. Cela paraîtra sans doute étrange, mais, dans la majorité des cas, le diable ne cherche pas à détruire tout ce qui m'entoure. Il lui arrive de s'insinuer dans mon esprit et de prendre le contrôle de mon être dans le seul et unique but de discuter avec moi. Ces moments de partage involontaires sont à la fois fascinants et effrayants, car cette créature possède des pouvoirs et un savoir auxquels aucun humain ne peut prétendre._

 _J'écris à son sujet aujourd'hui car la nuit dernière fut le théâtre d'une telle communion entre ces deux parties de moi-même. Je l'ai senti s'immiscer dans ma tête alors que je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Sa voix grave a remplacé la mienne dans mon esprit, et il m'a parlé. Il m'a décrit un autre monde, que je pouvais presque voir défiler devant mes yeux. C'était un monde froid et triste, dans lequel notre groupe d'aventuriers existait sans exister. Nous étions tous là, mais sans être véritablement nous. Dans ce monde étrange, la magie n'existe pas, et nos exploits héroïques ne sont que le fruit d'un jeu prenant appui sur nos seules imaginations. Pire encore, dans ce monde, Mani n'existe pas. Il y avait cependant un homme, dans cette vision. Un bel homme esthétiquement barbu, ressemblant étrangement à mon elfe. Il répondait au nom de Mahyar._

 _Mahyar guidait le jeu. Il savait à l'avance quelle direction nos missions devaient prendre, et il avait le pouvoir de mettre des obstacles sur notre route. D'après ce que j'ai aperçu, il avait une certaine tendance à nous mettre face à d'immenses araignées… Parfois, lorsqu'un événement important se produisait, il demandait à l'un d'entre nous de lancer un dé. Il en interprétait le résultat pour mieux raconter la suite de l'histoire._

 _J'ai trouvé cette vision très étrange. Il est assez angoissant pour moi d'imaginer une vie dans laquelle je ferais simplement semblant de maîtriser la magie. Cet autre moi paraissait cependant heureux, et je me suis laissé bercer par cette vision et par la voix de Mahyar, lui qui ressemble tant à Mani. La façon dont cet homme joue avec les mots était telle que j'aurais pu l'écouter me parler pendant des heures. L'histoire qu'il racontait était cohérente et bien menée, et elle s'adaptait parfaitement à chacune de nos réactions. L'imagination, l'univers intérieur de cet homme m'a semblé fascinant._

 _J'ignore pourquoi mon diable intérieur a souhaité partager cela avec moi. Est-ce que cet endroit existe réellement ? Sommes-nous véritablement liés à ces humains ? De nombreuses questions se bousculent dans ma tête depuis cet échange, et j'ai bien peur de ne jamais obtenir de réponses claires. Je devrai à présent redoubler d'efforts pour résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les vannes au diable, dans l'espoir qu'il m'en montre plus. Qui sait, il existe peut-être encore un autre monde, dans lequel je pourrai avoir à la fois Mani et Mahyar ? »_

Vous achevez votre lecture et prenez quelques secondes pour formuler votre opinion. Ce texte est effectivement étrange. Un diable, un autre monde, un homme mystérieux à la voix envoûtante ? Tout cela risquerait d'effrayer les badauds du coin, mais il serait dommage, selon vous, de priver le monde d'une telle lecture. Vous expliquez au mage ce que vous ressentez. Il acquiesce et rassemble ses papiers.

« _Je vais encore y réfléchir… Je lirais peut-être autre chose, ce soir… Du moment que je peux compter sur votre présence dans mon public, bien entendu ! »_

Vous approuvez vivement.


	13. Moment de vie

Chapitre Douze

Moment de vie

 **Défi d'Aventures n°8**

 _Contraintes : __Défi modulable. Dans mon cas, il s'agit d'un texte descriptif, uniquement au présent. Il contient dix mots sélectionnés dans une liste (en gras dans le texte). J'ai également inclus une métaphore (en italique dans le texte). Le tout sous la forme d'un drabble, qui correspond à une limite de 100 mots. Le thème du texte est « Festivités : Quelles festivités célèbrent les habitants du Cratère en hiver ? »_

* * *

Le Repos du Guerrier est prêt pour la fête de l'Hiver. Cette célébration existe dans le Cratère depuis des temps **antédiluviens**. L'auberge brille de mille lumières **phosphorescentes**. Des **carillons** **bourdonnent** de façon **sporadique**. Assis sur un fauteuil à bascule, devant la cheminée, Bob Lennon observe _son_ _ **Adonis**_ , l'elfe qui **annihile** ses espoirs d'un amour partagé. Plus loin, Shinddha décore les tables **d'edelweiss** tandis que le nain prépare le traditionnel **clafoutis** de l'Hiver. Théo, perplexe quant à l'odeur de cette tarte, se demande si la recette de Grunlek contient une substance **délétère**.

Les clients attendent devant l'auberge. Les festivités peuvent commencer.


	14. (In)capables de tout

Chapitre Treize

(In)capables de tout

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 5**

 _Thème : __Échec critique / Succès critique_

* * *

Accaparé par vos tâches quotidiennes, vous avez quitté votre domicile plus tard que d'ordinaire. Vous pressez le pas en direction de l'auberge, en espérant que Bob n'ait pas encore commencé sa lecture. Votre admiration pour le groupe d'aubergistes aventuriers ne fait plus aucun doute, et vous préféreriez de loin vous cogner le petit orteil au coin d'un meuble plutôt que de rater une miette des Découvertes et Aventures du pyromage. Vous commencez à courir. Lorsque vous entrez en trombe dans l'auberge, une goutte de sueur perle sur votre front. Le fracas de votre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçu. Le mage, installé sur son estrade, lève les yeux vers vous et sourit.

« _Ah, l'ami, je vous attendais ! Vous êtes précisément la personne dont j'ai besoin. Voyez-vous, j'expliquais à mon public que j'étais tout simplement incapable de décider quel chapitre vous lire, aujourd'hui. L'inspiration et l'envie me manque. Peut-être pourriez-vous sauver notre soirée ? »_

Malgré les nombreux regards désormais fixés sur vous, vous trépignez d'excitation, en votre for intérieur. Justement, vous aviez quelque chose en tête, depuis plusieurs jours.

« _Vous pourriez peut-être laisser votre livre de côté, s'il ne vous inspire pas. Racontez-nous des anecdotes de vos voyages, improvisez, et invitez vos amis à se joindre à vous. Offrez-nous un récit à cinq voix._

 _\- Hum… Votre idée est séduisante… Mais comment savoir quoi raconter ?_

 _\- Je suggère quelque chose d'assez classique : le meilleur et le pire. Les deux moments les plus extrêmes que vous ayez vécu ensemble._

 _\- Décidément, vous, je vous aime. »_

Sur cette déclaration, Bob s'éclipse de la scène en appelant ses compagnons. Ceux-ci se concertent quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, le reste des clients vous sollicite pour remplir leurs chopes et leurs assiettes. Vous vous pliez à l'exercice avec fierté. Au passage, certains voyageurs vous félicitent pour votre idée.

Les aventuriers reviennent enfin et vous apportent une aide bienvenue afin de s'assurer que chaque client soit prêt à écouter le récit du soir. Ils s'installent ensuite tous sur scène. Bob Lennon prend la parole en premier.

« _Chers clients, chers voyageurs, grâce à notre ami ici présent, nous allons vous proposer deux histoires incroyables. Je tâcherai de rester bref, pour laisser à mes compagnons le soin de compléter l'histoire. Je profite de cette petite introduction pour signaler que, malheureusement, Mani ne voyageait pas encore avec nous au moment des faits que nous vous exposerons. Cela dit, Mani, rien ne t'empêche de nous interrompre, si tu en as envie._

 _\- Euh… Oui… D'accord…_

 _\- Parfait. Je commence, donc. Hum hum… Au cours de nos périples, notre groupe a traversé maints endroits et affronté des ennemis de toute nature. Nos talents ont été mis à rude épreuve à chacun de nos pas, et parfois, nos compétences n'ont pas suffi à nous tirer des situations dans lesquelles nous nous retrouvions. Ce récit sera consacré à l'un de ces moments où notre talent pour l'improvisation a été hautement sollicité. Cela dit, afin de conserver un minimum d'optimisme quant à la vie d'aventurier, je commencerai par évoquer un instant mémorable, une flamboyante réussite._

 _Les gens qui me rencontrent me questionnent souvent sur mon apparence. Outre les écailles, les pupilles écarlates et mon sourire diabolique, ce qui intrigue mes interlocuteurs, le plus souvent, n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple cicatrice. Un mince trait rouge qui barre mon front à la verticale. Il s'agit en réalité du souvenir d'un combat épique, que Grunlek va commencer à décrire._

 _\- Ouah, Bob, on dirait que tu parles comme un livre…_ souffle Mani

 _\- Un livre auquel il manque des pages, alors…_ marmonne Shin

 _\- Les gars, s'il vous plaît…_ tempère Grunlek. _Notre grande réussite s'est passée au sommet d'une tour. On avait rendez-vous avec le chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs et, dès notre arrivée, on a senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le type avait l'air mal à l'aise, et Shin a vite vu des silhouettes dans les arbres. Des mercenaires avaient été envoyé là pour nous attaquer. On s'en est bien sortis, ce jour-là. D'habitude, il y en avait toujours un pour louper un coup ou trébucher sur une racine, et là, rien. Mais le clou du spectacle, ça a été Théo et la plus belle esquive que j'ai pu voir._

 _\- Ouais, j'en suis pas peu fier, de celle-là !_ Intervint le paladin. _Je protégeais le chef de la Guilde face à un mercenaire bien énervé, qui avait déjà salement amoché Shin. J'avais rien pu faire pour lui, mais j'ai vu qu'il s'avançait vers Bob, alors j'ai voulu m'interposer. Le type en face a fait un mouvement super compliqué et théoriquement imparable, mais j'ai réussi in extremis à parer son coup. Franchement, ça s'est joué à un poil de cul. En fin de compte, Bob s'en est sorti avec cette petite cicatrice de rien du tout. »_

Les clients, extatiques suite à ce récit, applaudissent, crient les noms des aventuriers, vident des pintes en leur honneur. En dehors de Bob, tous semblent un peu gênés d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention.

« _Allez, Shin, à ton tour, maintenant, t'as pas encore parlé_. Signale Théo. _L'histoire du pont, tu dois t'en souvenir…_

 _\- Et comment ! On était en mission secrète dans une ville. On devait entrer sans se faire repérer, donc on avait mis des déguisements. Si je me souviens bien, Théo avait sali des vêtements pour ressembler à un paysan. Il prenait un accent stupide, aussi._

 _\- Hé !_

 _\- Grunlek se faisait passer pour un forgeron._ Poursuivit l'archer. _Bob était déguisé en vieille femme et moi en lépreux. C'était le meilleur moyen de m'assurer que personne ne m'approcherait d'assez prêt pour voir ma peau. Du coup, on avançait plutôt tranquillement, jusqu'au moment de traverser un pont. Il y avait des gardes partout autour, et l'un d'eux nous a interceptés pour nous empêcher de traverser. Bob a essayé de négocier, avec sa voix de mamie, mais ça n'a rien donné. Ça n'a tellement rien donné qu'il a déclenché le combat, sans faire exprès._

 _\- Figurez-vous que j'étais tellement concentré pour convaincre le garde que j'ai pris feu ! Spontanément. Moi ! Le pyromage ! J'en rigole, aujourd'hui, mais sur le coup, ça m'a tellement surpris que je me suis jeté dans la rivière. Ha ! Bon sang, c'était tellement ridicule ! »_

Bob pleure littéralement de rire, de même que plusieurs spectateurs, abasourdis par ce récit incongru. Seul le paladin conserve un air froid et sévère.

« _C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je vous signale que cette erreur a failli me tuer ! En se jetant à la flotte, Bob a déclenché le combat, et on s'est retrouvé face à un hallebardier qui m'a littéralement transpercé, en plein dans le bide. Ça, c'est une cicatrice qui a de la gueule. Attendez… »_

Théo entreprend de défaire les attaches de sa lourde armure de plates. Pendant ces quelques minutes, plus personne n'ose bouger ni parler. Voir le paladin sans son armure est très rare, et tous veulent avoir la preuve de la gravité de sa blessure. La cicatrice est encore pire que tout ce que les paysans du coin auraient pu imaginer. Un large pan de chair, juste au-dessus de son nombril, est plus clair que le reste. La cicatrisation n'a pas été simple, et les contours irréguliers de la plaie donnent l'impression qu'elle risque de s'ouvrir à tout moment, malgré le temps écoulé. L'étendue de la marque ne laisse aucun doute sur la potentielle mortalité du coup de hallebarde. Le lourd silence qui règne dans l'auberge s'éternise. Vous suppliez les aventuriers du regard. Il fallait que quelqu'un désamorce cette tension.

« _Eh ben, mon Théo ! On a enfin trouvé le coupable._ Chantonna Bob. _C'est donc toi qui vide toujours les fonds de chaudron, quand Grun fait son ragoût ! Regardez-moi ce petit bidon._

 _\- Bob… Commence à courir…_ grogna le paladin.

 _\- Hé, j'peux jouer avec vous ? »_ Lança Mani en s'élançant derrière Théo

La diversion de Bob est efficace. La joie et les rires emplissent à nouveau la grande salle du Repos du Guerrier. En voyant cette scène, votre admiration pour l'équipe des aubergistes croît davantage. Vous êtes heureux d'avoir réussi à approcher ces hommes.


	15. Never forget

Chapitre Quatorze

Never forget…

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 6**

 _Thème : __Passage préféré_

* * *

Votre présence dans le Repos du Guerrier est très appréciée aujourd'hui. Les tenanciers ont accueilli un groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes, et deux bras supplémentaires ne sont pas de trop pour assurer le service. Vous avez accepté de les aider avec plaisir. Vous apportez donc les plats aux visiteurs, tout en négociant avec Grunlek à chaque fois que vous le croisez. Il insiste pour vous rémunérer à la fin de la journée, ce que vous refusez net. Vous rendez simplement service à des gens que vous appréciez. Il y a beaucoup de travail, ce soir-là. En plus du groupe qui est arrivé sans prévenir, les habituels quidams du coin attendent leur pinte. Une file s'est créé, qui s'étend jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Les tenanciers sont tellement sous pression qu'ils ont accepté de laisser Mani gérer la caisse de la taverne. Étant donné le succès que le Repos du Guerrier connaît ce soir, vous craignez que la lecture de Bob doive être annulée. Lorsque vous lui posez la question, le mage s'insurge.

« _Annuler ma lecture ? Jamais ! Ces messieurs, dames nous font l'honneur de leur présence, je dois leur offrir le meilleur divertissement possible. J'ai sélectionné, sans vouloir me vanter, un chapitre inoubliable !_

 _\- C'est une excellente nouvelle !_ Répondez-vous. _Au fait, Bob, tous ces gens, là, vous savez qui ils sont ? Ils ont l'air… importants._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est sans importance. Tout le monde est le bienvenu au Repos du Guerrier ! »_

Les paroles du mage vous rassurent, mais vous jetez tout de même un regard en coin vers les nouveaux venus. Ils sont tous rassemblés du même côté de la salle, et ont demandé à avoir des tables rapprochées, pour qu'ils puissent tous s'entendre. Ce qui vous perturbe, en dehors du fait qu'ils discutent tous à voix basse et rapide, ce sont leurs vêtements. Tous portent une longue cape rouge grenat qu'ils ont refusé d'ôter. Vous ignorez la teneur exacte de ce rassemblement, mais vous pressentez que leur présence ici sera, elle aussi, inoubliable.

Compte tenu des circonstances, le pyromage est obligé de s'installer, non pas sur son estrade habituelle, mais sur une des tables. Afin de faire honneur à leurs nombreux clients du jour, Bob jeta son dévolu sur l'une des tables occupées par les hommes en rouge. Ceux-ci ont protesté, mais un long discours du tenancier a fini par les convaincre. Selon vous, ils ont surtout fini par céder dans l'espoir que cet extravagant hurluberlu achève au plus vite sa lecture. Enfin, et tandis que vous vous occupez toujours de servir les clients, Bob Lennon peut entreprendre son récit.

« _Dans l'imaginaire collectif, Aventuriers et héros sont synonymes. Mon opinion sur le sujet est plus nuancée. En vérité, plus ma rédaction de cet ouvrage avance, plus je m'interroge sur le sens profond de ces notions._

 _L'hommage à Bragg, Intendant de la Vieille Tour que j'évoquais dans un chapitre précédent, a ravivé en moi de nombreux souvenirs. Il serait trop ambitieux de ma part de vouloir consigner ici toute l'étendue de notre quête et toute l'importance que cet homme a eu dans le destin du Cratère. Cependant, il m'est impensable de rédiger mes Mémoires sans consacrer quelques pages au moment le plus stupide de notre vie d'Aventuriers. En effet, même si nous étions conscients, à l'époque, de l'importance capitale de notre tâche, notre comportement a pu, par moments, nous couvrir de ridicule. En écrivant ces lignes, j'espère à la fois alléger quelque peu le poids qui pèse sur ma conscience, mais aussi prouver au monde qu'être un Aventurier ne signifie pas toujours être un héros._

 _Nous avions perdu la trace de Bragg depuis plusieurs semaines. Théo venait de décéder -temporairement, mais nous l'ignorions alors- et notre groupe accueillit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté Viktor Oppenheimer, Magister-Inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière. Il avait été comme un père de substitution pour Théo, et son objectif, en prenant la route avec nous, était de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son petit protégé._

 _Notre but commun consistait donc à retrouver l'Intendant Bragg, qui s'était enfui, emportant avec lui les Codex, objet de toute notre attention. Nos recherches nous ont conduit au sein d'une des églises vouées au culte des Murmures. Là-bas nous attendait Sœur Maeda, qui disposait d'informations utiles à notre périple._

 _Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les Églises. Ma nature et ma soif de connaissances ne sont pas compatibles avec une quelconque foi._ (C.d.p. : Hérésie !). _Mon compagnon Théo crierait certainement à l'hérésie, s'il lisait ces mots._ (C.d.p. : Ah merde, je suis trop prévisible.) _Cependant, je suis persuadé que lui-même partagerait mon opinion, s'il avait vécu cette rencontre avec Maeda._

 _Cette femme nous a accueillis dans son Église, qui n'était en fait qu'un piège vicieux soi-disant destiné à nous tester. Je n'ai jamais compris la démarche de cette vieille folle. Nous venions chercher des informations, nous avons affronté une gargouille monstrueuse, qui aurait pu nous conduire à notre perte._

 _Fort heureusement, nous sommes sortis vainqueurs de ce combat inutile. Blessés, mais vivants, nous avons enfin obtenu ce que nous voulions. Maeda nous a présenté Arcanna, une femme bien plus intéressante qui pourrait nous conduire à l'Intendant. Prétendument satisfaits, nous avons quitté l'Église… Avec la ferme intention de nous venger._

 _Nous avions un plan très simple : foutre le feu au bâtiment. Les lecteurs voudront bien me pardonner la vulgarité de mes propos, mais ma colère envers les Murmures ne s'est pas tarie, malgré les années. Notre plan, donc, était basique, mais, aveuglés sans doute par notre rancœur, notre soif de vengeance n'a pas pu être satisfaite. J'ai bien réussi à lancer quelques gerbes de flamme sur le toit du bâtiment, mais j'imagine que le feu a pu rapidement être maîtrisé… En fin de compte, le seul véritable affront que nous ayons commis émana de Viktor et de Lumière, le destrier de Théo. Excédé, blasé et épuisé par le combat contre le monstre, le Magister n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'ordonner au cheval de déféquer devant l'Église. Cette action fut notre seule véritable réussite, ce jour-là._

 _Ainsi, si un jour, quelqu'un m'interroge sur la notion d'héroïsme, je le redirigerai poliment vers la sortie de l'auberge. Ce n'est pas chez nous qu'il obtiendra sa réponse. »_

Bob paraît satisfait de sa lecture et attend, le regard fier, les premiers vivats du public. Si quelques applaudissements se font entendre, vous êtes surtout interpellés par les clients encapuchonnés, qui se lèvent tous les uns après les autres. Le mage est encerclé par ces individus, qui détachent leurs capes d'un geste théâtral. Sur leurs vêtements, les symboles de plusieurs Églises luisent tels les regards menaçants de leurs porteurs.

« _Monsieur Lennon, au nom de nos Églises, nous ne tolérerons pas de tels propos hérétiques ! Vous méritez la mort ! »_

Un lourd silence s'abat sur le Repos du Guerrier. Bob, acculé, lance un regard à ses camarades.

« _On reprend du service ?_ Demande-t-il

 _\- Avec plaisir ! »_ Lui répond Mani. « _À l'attaque ! »_

Vous ne comprenez pas très bien ce qui se produit. Par réflexe, vous vous emparez du premier objet qui vous tombe sous la main. Armé de votre serpillère, vous vous ruez vers les prêtres, déterminé à sauver l'auberge et ses propriétaires. Tout en assénant un violent coup sur le crâne dégarni d'un disciple de l'Air, vous décrétez que, de toute manière, l'héroïsme, c'est surfait.


	16. Mani le Double, bourreau des coeurs

Chapitre Quinze

Mani le Double, bourreau des cœurs

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 7**

 _Thème : __Ship_

* * *

« _Le Repos du Guerrier est fermé pour cause de travaux. Réouverture prévue au début de l'été. Merci de votre compréhension. »_

Ce panneau qui vous accueille devant l'auberge vous fait pousser un soupir. Le soir de la confrontation avec les prêtres, l'auberge a malheureusement subi d'importants dommages, provoquant la fermeture temporaire de l'établissement. Depuis, vous vous rendez quotidiennement auprès de vos amis aubergistes, qui mettent toutes leurs compétences en œuvre pour réparer les dégâts. Seul Mani met rarement la main à la pâte. Il désire consacrer ces « vacances forcées » au dressage d'une des araignées de la cave, baptisée Gérard. Aussi, lorsque vous entrez, l'elfe est recroquevillé devant la porte de la cave tandis que ses compagnons sont rassemblés autour de Grunlek, qui explique ses annotations laissées sur un plan de l'auberge.

« _La priorité, aujourd'hui, je dirais que c'est la cuisine. Le trou du toit a été bien rafistolé, ça devrait tenir le coup, le temps que j'installe les tuiles. Du coup, on va pouvoir travailler sur le carrelage, là-bas. Deux personnes devraient suffire pour ça, les autres peuvent peut-être travailler sur les meubles. On a des placards à retaper, et pas mal de chaises et de tables aussi. Je vous montrerai comment faire._

 _\- Bravo Gérard ! Tu donnes la patte, maintenant, c'est bien. Gentil Gérard, bravo ! »_

Seul dans son coin, Mani parle à une patte d'araignée qui sort de l'espace sous la porte de la cave. Dépité, Grunlek soupire et attribue sa place à chacun. Vous allez l'aider dans la reconstruction des meubles de la salle. Chaque éclat de bois, chaque table brisée vous rappelle le combat qui s'est déroulé ici la semaine passée. Vous avez commis votre premier meurtre ce soir-là, en fracassant une serpillière sur le dos d'un vieil homme. Dans sa chute, l'ecclésiastique s'est cogné la tête sur un tesson de bouteille qui lui a transpercé le crâne, provoquant son décès. Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement fier de vous, mais les prêtres étaient trop nombreux et l'enjeu trop important pour que puissiez avoir des regrets. En fin de compte, la rixe s'est conclue sur l'intervention de Grunlek qui, en donnant un violent coup de poing au sol dans les jardins de l'auberge, a fait trembler l'ensemble du bâtiment. Craignant un effondrement, les prêtres se sont enfuis pour ne jamais revenir. La seule conséquence de cette histoire fut l'arrivée d'une lettre déclarant l'auberge « _hérétique et impie »_ , interdisant ainsi à tout membre d'une Église d'y mettre les pieds. Un moindre mal, comparé aux sentences habituelles d'une Sainte Inquisition.

Les travaux vous ont occupé une bonne partie de la journée. Vous avez beaucoup appris auprès du nain, et êtes désormais capable de réparer des meubles simples. Du côté de la cuisine, le résultat est mitigé. Shin et Théo n'ont pas réussi à s'entendre sur la manière de faire, et le résultat est peu probant. Tandis que Grunlek leur passe un savon, vous vous éloignez discrètement et rejoignez Bob, qui est assis sur l'une des nouvelles chaises fraîchement construites. Il semble pensif. Vous lui demandez si quelque chose ne va pas.

« _Non, non, tout va bien… C'est juste que… Dites, vous me rendriez un service ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?_

 _\- Si nous étions dans des circonstances un peu moins catastrophiques, aujourd'hui serait un jour de lecture… J'aimerais maintenir cette espèce de tradition, et…_

 _\- Quoi ?_ Intervient Théo, qui vient de vous rejoindre. _Tu veux lire un truc ? Mais y a personne, aujourd'hui, ça sert à rien._

 _\- Justement, Théo. Le chapitre auquel je pense ne doit être entendu que par vous. À vrai dire, il ne devrait être entendu que par une seule personne, mais je sais bien que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher d'écouter._

 _\- Bah, ça tombe bien, on a besoin d'une pause._ Décréta Grunlek. _Tu as le livre ?_

 _\- Je vais le chercher. Vous venez avec moi, l'ami ? »_

Vous suivez le mage, intrigué par son comportement. Il vous conduit à sa chambre, qui est remplie d'ouvrages et de papiers éparpillés au sol. Ses Mémoires sont, elles, posées bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il s'en saisit, l'ouvre à une page précise et vous le tend.

« _Ici, c'est ce chapitre-là qu'il faut lire. Je vous le confie. Cette lecture est très importante pour moi, mais je n'arriverai pas à le faire moi-même. Je vous le demande au nom de notre amitié naissante. Lisez-le, sans jamais vous interrompre, quoi qu'il se passe. »_

Bob ne vous laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il se précipite dans la grande salle et rassemble ses amis. Il termine par l'elfe, qui oppose une certaine résistance.

« _Je veux rester avec Gérard ! Si je continue à l'entraîner, je pourrai bientôt le laisser sortir, regarde ! »_

Sous la porte, Gérard donne de vifs coups de pattes, comme pour attraper son « dresseur ».

« _S'il te plaît, Mani…_ souffle Bob. _C'est important pour moi._

 _\- Oh… Bon, d'accord. Tu m'aideras à dresser Gérard, après ?_

 _\- Oui, si tu veux. »_

Les aventuriers aubergistes sont rassemblés autour de vous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais senti aussi stressé. Vous n'avez même pas osé regarder le texte, de peur que le livre ne vous saute au visage. Vous jetez un regard vers le pyromage. Celui-ci est également tendu. Il commence à se ronger un ongle et vous fait signe de commencer. Cinq paire d'yeux vous fixent. Vous inspirez profondément.

« _Insomnie n°76_

 _Je n'ose pas dormir. Je sais que si je dors, je vais faire un rêve identique à celui d'hier, et je ne veux plus subir ça. C'est bien trop frustrant. Bien trop injuste._

 _Je suis amoureux. Voilà, ça y est, c'est écrit. Mes insomnies, mes crises de colère ou de tristesse, mes pertes de contrôle de plus en plus fréquentes… Tout ça est de sa faute, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il m'est bien trop précieux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le vexer._

 _Je ne sais même plus quand tout cela a commencé et à quel moment je m'en suis rendu compte. Ca date peut-être de cette mission ratée, il y a bien longtemps, au royaume des nains, lorsqu'il a fini en prison ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui, à ce moment-là._

 _Aujourd'hui, ce sentiment me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai déjà aimé, des femmes et des hommes, mais jamais au point de me priver de sommeil. La différence, je crois, c'est que cet amour sincère, je le garde pour moi. Je sais bien que, souvent, mes réactions me trahissent, mais Mani, lui, n'a jamais rien remarqué. Ou alors, il a simplement la politesse de ne rien dire, de ne pas m'éconduire… Shin, en revanche, m'en a rapidement parlé, et pour cause, lui aussi partage le même sentiment à l'égard de notre elfe, si adorable dans sa maladresse._

 _Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je suis persuadé que mon affection pour Mani n'est pas réciproque. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que Mani comprenne vraiment ces choses-là, ce qu'elles impliquent… Il m'aime bien, ça, j'en suis sûr, mais il voue ce même amour à ses araignées ou à la recette de soupe de navet que Grunlek cuisine quand il fait froid. Mani a l'enthousiasme facile et l'affection débordante, quand on apprend à le connaître. Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'attends et j'espère comme un abruti qu'un jour, mon rêve de la nuit dernière devienne réalité._

 _Si je me prive de sommeil, c'est pour éviter de voir, dans mes songes, les traits fins de son visage, la douceur de son sourire. À chaque fois que ces images me viennent à l'esprit, je sens, au fond de moi, le diable qui ronronne. Mes sentiments l'ont en quelque sorte contaminé, lui aussi. Ses idées sont cependant beaucoup moins subtiles que les miennes._

 _Lui me fait miroiter des visions de nos corps fusionnés, unis l'un à l'autre dans la chaleur de nos ébats. Je ne prétendrai pas ici que ces visions me dérangent, bien au contraire. Elles sont même très agréables, et suffisamment crédibles pour être douloureuses, à l'image des érections avec lesquelles je me réveille après de tels songes. Mais je m'égare. Je parlais d'amour, de sentiments sincères, et me voilà à étaler ma perversité dans un ouvrage que j'espère rendre un jour public. Tu tombes bien bas, Lennon._

 _De toutes manières, ce chapitre n'a aucun sens. Mon amour pour Mani n'a aucun sens. Je vais descendre et consacrer le reste de ma nuit à la vaisselle en retard. Ça fera plaisir à Grunlek, j'aurais au moins réussi ça. »_

Votre lecture s'achève ici. Personne ne réagit. Vous levez les yeux, extrêmement embarrassé par ce qui vient de se produire. Vos yeux se posent tour à tour sur Bob, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, comme un animal blessé, puis sur Shin, qui le foudroie du regard, impitoyable chasseur prêt à tirer sur sa cible. Enfin, vous regardez Mani, dont le regard passe de l'un à l'autre de ses amis. Dans ces yeux, vous lisez à la fois de la surprise mais aussi une grande lucidité. Quoique Bob en pense, Mani comprend les sentiments. Reste à savoir s'il les éprouve…

Ce flottement dure plusieurs minutes. Vous finissez par vous racler la gorge, pour attirer l'attention du groupe et les ramener à la réalité. Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, mais le paladin vous interrompt soudain en éclatant de rire.

« _Les deux-là, ensemble ? Ça ressemblerait à rien, vous êtes galbés comme des crevettes en manque d'oxygène. Par contre, Bob, je crois que Shin a des envies de meurtre, là, tout de suite. Il devient tout violet. »_

Face aux talents d'analyse du paladin, vous ne savez plus si vous devez rire ou pleurer.


	17. Vision, deuxième édition

Chapitre Seize

Vision, deuxième édition

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 8**

 _Thème : __Joueur favori_

* * *

« _Bonjour, voyageur, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier ! »_

Aujourd'hui, vous accueillez les clients. Depuis la réouverture des lieux, il y a deux mois de cela, vous vous acquittez souvent de cette tâche. Grunlek vous a laissé le choix entre une rémunération et un coup de poing métallique entre les deux yeux. Vous êtes donc désormais salarié du Repos du Guerrier, alors que le statut de bénévole vous aurait également convenu. Les clients vous surnomment « le sixième aventurier ». Vous estimez ne pas mériter un tel titre, mais votre ego est flatté à chaque fois qu'on vous désigne ainsi.

Si l'auberge n'a que peu changé avec les travaux, vous avez constaté une évolution dans les relations entre les taverniers. Votre lecture d'un chapitre osé des Mémoires de Bob a envenimé la situation déjà tendue entre le mage et le demi-élémentaire. Shin et Bob ne s'adressent quasiment plus la parole. Souvent, ils utilisent un autre tenancier pour se passer des messages. Vous avez déjà interrogé l'un et l'autre sur cette situation. Tous deux vous ont assuré vouloir mettre un terme à ce conflit ridicule, mais aucun ne semble décidé à faire le premier pas. Au milieu de tout cela, Mani, éternel innocent, n'a pas voulu choisir l'un de ses admirateurs au détriment de l'autre.

« _Je leur ai demandé si c'était possible de s'aimer à trois, mais ils ont pas voulu…_ vous a confié l'elfe. _Je veux pas choisir, sinon, celui qui restera seul va être triste… Pas vrai, Gérard ? »_

Contre toute attente, Mani est parvenu à dresser l'araignée géante, qui se promène désormais librement dans l'auberge. Les clients, bizarrement, apprécient cette nouvelle attraction, qui est venue remplacer les lectures de Bob. En effet, celui-ci, quelque peu déprimé, a refusé de rouvrir ses Mémoires depuis sa déclaration d'amour par chapitre interposé. Vous négociez avec lui au quotidien pour qu'il se remette à l'ouvrage et qu'il partage à nouveau son histoire avec les clients. Aujourd'hui, enfin, après deux mois de refus obstiné, le mage consent à vous montrer l'avancement de ses écrits.

Il vous conduit à sa chambre, où règne un désordre innommable. Bob saisit ses Mémoires, et vous constatez avec plaisir que plusieurs nouveaux chapitres sont venus s'ajouter à l'épais volume, qui risque d'être rempli d'ici peu. Cela vous donne d'ailleurs une idée intéressante, que vous vous réservez pour plus tard. Vous interrogez le pyromage sur le contenu de ces nouvelles pages.

« _Oh, c'est très classique… Un chapitre sur notre organisation dans l'auberge, quelques divagations d'insomniaque, une lettre d'excuses à Shin et Mani, une page ou deux sur un combat qui nous a un jour opposés à des tigres à dents de sapin… Rien de très original, en somme… À part peut-être celui-là, à la rigueur… Vous vous souvenez du récit d'une des visions que mon diable m'a inspirées ? Cet autre monde, où toute notre vie ne serait qu'un jeu ?_

 _\- Oui, je m'en souviens… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, d'ailleurs, depuis ma lecture. Vous croyez que, moi aussi, j'ai un alter ego dans cet autre monde, à supposer qu'il existe ?_

 _\- J'imagine que oui, il n'y a pas de raison… Même si j'avoue n'avoir pas encore eu la chance de le voir…_

 _\- Mais vous avez eu d'autres visions de ce monde ?_

 _\- Oui, et j'ai écrit quelque chose à ce sujet. Vous voulez y jeter un œil ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir ! »_

Vous saisissez le livre. Bob semble avoir écrit cela très rapidement. L'écriture est brouillonne, presque paniquée.

« _Je l'ai revu. L'autre monde, celui de Mahyar. Il est réapparu dans mon esprit alors que j'étais installé dans le jardin, à admirer le ciel nocturne. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti le diable prendre le dessus sur moi, et il m'a une nouvelle fois conduit vers cette autre dimension. Cet endroit me paraît à la fois terriblement réel et hautement improbable. Je ressens, quand j'y pense, une profonde envie d'en savoir davantage. Si cet endroit existe bel et bien, je veux le savoir. Mieux encore, je veux entrer en contact avec l'homme qui se fait passer pour moi. Nous avons énormément de choses en commun. Nous apprendrions beaucoup l'un de l'autre, j'en suis convaincu._

 _En effet, j'ai profité de ce voyage intérieur pour observer plus attentivement ces autres nous. Ils ont de nombreuses connaissances à notre sujet, et le déroulement de leur jeu suit avec une précision déconcertante la façon dont nous avons vécu ces événements ici. J'ignore quelle est la nature du lien qui nous unit, mais chacun de ces hommes arrive à deviner la réaction que nous avons eu. Ils nous incarnent, en quelque sorte, à la perfection._

 _Cette fois-ci, je suis parvenu à détacher mon attention du mystérieux Maître du Jeu pour me concentrer davantage sur l'humain lié à Grunlek. Il m'intriguait. Comment un humain peut-il adapter sa personnalité et jouer le rôle d'un nain sans que cela ne sonne faux ? Pour cet humain-là, il semblerait que ce soit naturel. Le jeu de ce dénommé Krayn est cohérent et fidèle à notre Grunlek. L'un comme l'autre, joueur comme aventurier, ont cette tendance naturelle au calme et à la réflexion posée. Ils sont tous deux de fins stratèges et, plus étonnant encore, ils savent garder leur sérieux quand tous les autres se laissent aller au papillonnage verbal. Si cet homme arrivait dans notre monde, je pense que cela nous serait d'une grande aide. Ici, Grunlek finit toujours ses journées épuisé, autant par le travail à l'auberge que par notre comportement enfantin._

 _Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé de mettre à profit cette vision pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde sans psyché. Cette civilisation semble s'être détournée de la magie au profit de la technologie. J'ignore s'il est possible d'établir une quelconque forme de connexion entre les deux. Je n'ai pas osé utiliser mon pouvoir de lien mental. En réalité, je n'y ai pas pensé. L'idée m'effleure à peine, au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Si le diable me renvoie dans une de ces visions, j'utiliserai ma magie sur ce Krayn. Il me semble être plus réceptif que les autres, dans la mesure où il fait preuve d'un intérêt et d'une implication plus forte pour le devenir de notre monde. Je ne provoquerai pas cette vision, cependant. J'attendrai un nouveau moment d'insouciance. Le diable joue avec moi. Il sait que je ne peux pas résister à ce genre de nouvelles découvertes. Cela dit, il ne parviendra pas à me berner. Je resterai maître de moi-même. Il le faut. »_

Le reste de la page est à peine lisible. Bob vous explique qu'il a écrit ce chapitre dans un état de fatigue avancé, et qu'il le retravaillera peut-être un jour. Il vous répète sa fascination pour Krayn et sa justesse d'interprétation. Vous l'interrogez alors sur le calme légendaire de Grunlek. Vous demandez s'il lui est déjà arrivé de perdre pied, de s'énerver.

« _Ça lui arrive, évidemment, comme ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Dans ces moments-là, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux fuir. Il faut toujours se méfier des gens trop calmes. Quand on les pousse à bout, ils ne s'énervent pas. Ils explosent. »_

Grandi par cette nouvelle leçon de vie, vous quittez la chambre. Dans votre esprit, une idée saugrenue commence à prendre forme. Vous souhaitez, à votre tour, faire parler votre plume.


	18. Léger contretemps

Chapitre Dix-Sept

Léger contretemps

 **Défi d'Aventures n°5**

 _Contraintes : __Liste de mots imposés (en gras dans le texte). Limitation de 500 mots._

* * *

Assis dans le jardin, Bob Lennon observait les **montagnes**. La vie était si paisible, ici. Les aventuriers semblaient avoir définitivement renoncé à l'agitation de leur ancienne vie. Même l'épée d' **acier** de Théo trônait désormais au-dessus de la cheminée, trophée rutilant d'une époque glorieuse. Désormais, tous se satisfaisaient des sourires des clients et des pourboires laissés dans l'Heureux Pot du Guerrier.

De son côté, Shin s'affairait à nettoyer les fenêtres de l'auberge, aidé tant bien que mal par Icy, qui projetait parfois un peu d' **écume** sur les carreaux. Ils furent les premiers à percevoir le bruit des sabots. Au loin, un groupe de cavaliers laissaient leurs montures caracoler le long du chemin qui menait à la taverne. L'homme de tête tenait dans sa main une **oriflamme** bariolée. Shin ne parvint pas à l'identifier, mais cette vision lui donna un mauvais pressentiment. Un tel rassemblement était rarement porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Le demi-élémentaire se rua à l'intérieur pour prévenir ses amis.

« _Ouvrez, au nom du Roi ! »_

Grunlek se chargea d'accueillir ces visiteurs indésirables. Souvent, sa bonhomie déridait le plus sinistre des voyageurs. Cette fois-ci, lui-même se sentit mal à l'aise face à la troupe de soldats qui pénétra dans l'auberge sans s'embarrasser de la moindre salutation.

« _Garde Royale du Cratère. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un criminel en fuite. Un_ _ **voleur**_ _nommé Mani le Double. Sa tête est mise à prix, nous devons le conduire au Roi, qui décidera de son sort. Si vous détenez des informations, nous vous ordonnons de nous les communiquer. Si vous nous cachez quoi que ce soit, vous serez accusés de complicité et de haute trahison envers la couronne de sa Royale Majesté. »_

Pris de cours, les tenanciers n'osèrent pas s'exprimer. Bob tenta d'établir une connexion mentale avec ses camarades, mais échoua. Il n'avait pas lancé ce sort depuis une éternité… Il ne parvint qu'à se faire remarquer en produisant un mince halo **luminescent** autour de sa tête, qui attira l'attention d'un soldat. Celui-ci dégaina son épée. Mani s'avança alors, malgré les grognements de protestation des autres aventuriers.

« _Je suis Mani le Double._

 _\- Saisissez-le ! »_

Les soldats s'emparèrent de l'elfe. Le capitaine de la garde affichait un air triomphant.

« _Enfin, nous l'avons retrouvé. Cela faisait des mois que nous_ _ **stagnions**_ _sur une fausse piste. Parfait. Messieurs, ce misérable ne vous causera plus d'ennuis. Nous allons l'emmener, et reprendre la route jusqu'à la capitale, dans la partie_ _ **septentrionale**_ _du Cratère._

 _\- Hein ?_ S'étonna un soldat

 _\- Au Nord, abruti. On retourne au palais, la mission est terminée._

 _\- Ah ! »_

Les tenanciers regardèrent, impuissants, leur ami se faire ligoter et emmener. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire face à la garde royale sans compromettre leur propre sécurité ? Tandis que Bob se jetait dans les bras de Shin pour pleurer avec lui la disparition de leur amour, Théo et Grunlek aperçurent, au fond de la pièce, plusieurs paires d'yeux qui **étincelaient**. Gérard, l'araignée géante, avait tout vu. Elle se rua vers la porte et partit à la poursuite des gardes…


	19. Un cri La nuit

Chapitre Dix-Huit

Un cri. La nuit.

 **Défi d'Aventures n°6**

 _Contrainte : __« Écrivez un texte qui sache inspirer la peur. »_

* * *

L'homme s'éveille. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur son front, puis le long de sa joue droite. Ce cri… L'a-t-il rêvé ? Il se souvient d'horribles visions, d'un cauchemar indicible. Il ressent encore les effets de l'adrénaline engendrée par son cauchemar. Et si le monstre rôdait encore ? Et si ce cri… était réel ?

L'homme regarde autour de lui. Ses compagnons dorment. Leurs ventres se soulèvent au rythme de leurs souffles. Ils sont encore en vie. Autour du campement, la nuit suit son cours, paisible et silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. L'homme frissonne. Il porte son regard vers le feu de camp. Bercé par la danse des flammes et leurs couleurs mystiques, l'homme se sent mieux. Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Sa peur n'existe plus. N'a jamais existé. Plus rien n'existe, à vrai dire. Il a l'impression d'être enveloppé dans du coton, dans un écrin doux et moelleux dont il espère ne jamais sortir. Il ferme les yeux. Il ne les ouvrira plus. La créature retire son dard du corps de sa victime.

Elle rampe au milieu des humains endormis. Son instinct la guide. Elle repère sa prochaine proie.

C'est un homme de petite taille, trapu. Une cible de choix. La créature se glisse dans son dos. Du bout de sa patte, elle écarte un pan de tissu. La peau succulente de l'homme s'offre à ses yeux multiples. Le monstre sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il va piquer. Empoisonner. Tuer. Quand tous les humains seront morts, il goûtera leur chair. Maman ne sera pas contente quand elle découvrira cela… Pas contente du tout… Mais qu'importe. La créature a faim. Elle a mérité ce repas.

Les cadavres s'amoncellent autour du feu de camp. Le monstre est rapide, discret. Son objectif évolue. Tuer n'est pas assez. Il a soif… de vengeance. Une haine profonde l'habite. Ce dernier homme, là-bas. Lui, plus que tous les autres, devra payer. Devra souffrir. Il est responsable de ce massacre. Tout est de sa faute.

L'homme dort en armure. La créature émet un sifflement suraigu. Ni ses pattes, ni son aiguillon ne parviendront à traverser ces plaques de fer. Un poison écumant déborde des mâchoires de la bête. Son poil se hérisse, son corps se tend. Elle veut se battre.

Elle se jette sur l'homme endormi. Il se réveille en sursaut, en poussant un cri. Ses réflexes guerriers le poussent à saisir son épée. Il ordonne à ses compagnons de se lever, de se battre. Aucun ne répond. L'homme fait face à la créature. Il titube face à cette vision d'horreur. Le monstre est difforme. Le reflet des flammes joue avec son ombre. Ce corps velu, tordu et couvert de sang semble émettre une aura malfaisante. Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, est née pour tuer.

L'homme raffermit sa poigne sur le pommeau de son arme. Il se rappelle son entraînement, il reprend ses esprits. Il fonce droit devant lui en hurlant. Derrière lui, un corps, jusque-là inerte, s'agite.

La créature esquive l'attaque d'un bond. Elle sécrète encore plus de suc venimeux. Elle le crache sur son ennemi. Là où la chair est touchée, elle brûle. Elle fond. La victime pousse un hurlement. Elle n'ose pas regarder les dégâts causés par la bête. Elle gesticule, fait voler son épée de part et d'autre. Toute forme d'entendement a quitté son esprit. Si cet homme survit, il ne le devra qu'à sa chance.

Le combat se poursuit. Pour l'homme, il semble durer des heures. Il n'agit plus que par réflexe. Il ne sent plus son propre corps. Le poison qui a atteint sa peau s'insinue dans son sang. Pourvu que la mort soit rapide. Il est épuisé. Le monstre, lui, est enragé. Il a subi quelques égratignures, mais rien ne pourra contrer sa détermination. Il bondit sur l'homme, le fait tomber et plante ses crocs dans la chair de son cou. L'homme pousse un cri qui se transforme en gargouillis immonde. Il souffre. Il espérait une délivrance immédiate. Au lieu de cela, il sent la salive insidieuse de la bête couler en lui. Il sent la peau, les tendons, les nerfs déchirés par la morsure. Il sent la panique le gagner. Son sang se répand. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il revoit ses erreurs passées, ses regrets inavoués. Tout lui revient. Il sait. Là-bas, au-delà de cette lueur qu'il croit percevoir, rien ni personne ne l'attend. Il sombre. Le monstre a vaincu.

Autour du feu, on n'entend désormais plus que les bruits de mastication de la créature. Elle vadrouille d'un cadavre à l'autre, à la recherche de morceaux appétissants. Le long de son chemin, elle semble semer sa salive meurtrière. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi faim.

Alors qu'elle s'attaque à une jambe du plus petit des hommes, une voix interrompt son repas.

 _« Ça suffit. »_

La créature se fige. Elle s'éloigne du mort. Cette voix, elle la connaît. C'est Maman qui l'appelle.

 _« Tu as déjà trop mangé. Regarde-moi ce désastre… Je croyais pourtant t'avoir expliqué qu'on ne doit pas manger les gens. C'est dangereux. Ça attire les ennuis. »_

Maman l'observe depuis le début. Depuis le début, elle est là, prisonnière de ses hommes. La bête l'a sauvée. Mais la bête a mal agi. Elle sait qu'elle sera punie. On lui interdira certainement de jouer avec l'autre animal, celui qui n'a que quatre pattes et des marques étranges sur le dos. La créature accepte son sort. Au moins, Maman est saine et sauve. C'est l'essentiel. La bête cisaille prudemment les liens qui retiennent Maman captive. Une caresse sur sa tête vient confirmer son instinct. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait.

 _« Quel charnier… On s'en occupera demain, si rien d'autre ne les a dévorés d'ici là. »_

Maman commence à partir. La créature suit, docile. Pendant quelques dizaines de mètres, Maman reste silencieuse. Finalement, prise d'un élan de fierté, elle s'agenouille auprès de son protégé.

 _« Merci, Gérard. Merci beaucoup. »_

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin dans la plaine, un groupe d'hommes regarde la scène, adossés au mur de leur auberge. L'un d'entre eux, un grand homme vêtu de rouge, réprime un frisson. Il regarde ses amis.

 _« Les gars… On peut pas laisser faire ça… Gérard a fait tout le boulot tout seul, là. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, on passerait pour de gros incompétents. Il faut absolument qu'on reprenne l'entraînement. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'araignée géante est de retour, le poil tâché du sang de son dernier repas. À ses côtés, Mani sourit. Comme si de rien n'était.


	20. Headcanon

Chapitre Dix-Neuf

Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que j'ai écrit est un headcanon

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 9**

 _Thème : __Headcanon_

* * *

Vous avez longuement travaillé pour en arriver là. À vrai dire, vous ne pensiez pas accomplir une telle chose dans votre vie. Alors que vous pénétrez dans la chambre de Bob Lennon, vous réalisez que le destin est décidément plein de surprises. Vous vous emparez des Découvertes et Aventures et repartez en hâte. Vous rentrez chez vous, fier de votre idée. Vous y travaillez toute la nuit, imaginant avec un sourire la détresse du pyromage qui aura certainement constaté la disparition de son livre. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, vous repartez en direction du Repos du Guerrier.

À votre arrivée, vous assistez à un spectacle tragique. Bob est prostrée sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Grunlek et Mani sont autour de lui et tentent de le réconforter, tandis que les deux autres fouillent chaque recoin de la pièce. Feignant l'innocence, vous interrogez le nain qui vous explique que Bob a perdu ses Mémoires. Vous vous joignez aux recherches en vous retenant d'éclater de rire. Les tenanciers n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend.

Le soir arrive, apportant avec lui son flot de clients habituels. Bob semble avoir perdu tout espoir et traîne les pieds pour faire son travail. De votre côté, vous attendez simplement le bon moment. Vous vous dirigez alors vers Théo, afin qu'il obtienne pour vous le silence. Vous avez des choses à annoncer. Le paladin s'exécute et sa grosse voix tétanise rapidement les voyageurs présents. Vous avancez au centre de la pièce sous les regards surpris des aubergistes. Ce soir, c'est vous, l'attraction du Repos du Guerrier.

 _« Bonsoir, voyageurs. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être, comme les autres tenanciers, un ancien aventurier. Cependant, même si je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'exceptionnel, j'ai des histoires à partager avec vous. Ce soir, j'aimerais vous présenter un ajout très personnel aux_ Découvertes et Aventures de Bob Lennon _. »_

D'un geste exagéré, vous ouvrez votre manteau et en sortez le précieux ouvrage. Les tenanciers poussent un cri à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'exaspération. Vous n'êtes pas peu fier de l'effet produit par votre annonce. Les clients aussi semblent satisfaits. Puisque Bob ne veut plus lire ses Mémoires, vous allez le faire.

 _« J'ai rédigé un petit chapitre de mon cru, grâce à tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre auprès de ces messieurs. Figurez-vous qu'ils ont tous leurs petits secrets que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler sans la moindre gêne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bob, si ma plume ne vous plait pas, vous pourrez simplement retirer ces pages de votre livre. »_

Le mage, rassuré de voir son travail entre vos mains, vous adresse un petit signe de main. Vous commencez votre lecture.

 _« Lorsque le Repos du Guerrier a ouvert ses portes, j'ai eu peur de m'y rendre. J'avais entendu parler des Aventuriers, je connaissais leur puissance et certains de leurs hauts faits. En vérité, je les admirais avant même de les rencontrer, et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de pouvoir aujourd'hui me considérer comme leur ami. Ma fréquentation assidue de l'auberge et des lectures des Mémoires de Bob m'ont beaucoup appris, et je souhaite partager ici certaines de mes découvertes. Je me suis longuement questionné sur les raisons qui font que de tels aventuriers puissent parfois échouer. Les petits défauts inavouables des tenanciers ne seront bientôt plus un secret pour les lecteurs et auditeurs de ce chapitre._

 _Je commencerai par évoquer Shinddha, l'archer mystérieux disciple de l'Eau. Au cours de leurs aventures, Shin a eu plusieurs occasions de briller par sa maîtrise du tir. Malheureusement, de nombreuses tentatives se sont soldées par de cuisants échecs. Je crois bien que chaque membre du groupe a un jour été atteint par une flèche perdue. J'ai découvert la vraie raison de ce problème par hasard, un jour où je suis entré dans l'auberge au beau milieu d'une dispute impliquant le demi-élémentaire et le nain Grunlek._

 _« Mets-les ! Disait Grunlek. Ça va de nouveau mal finir._

 _\- Non, non et non ! Elles me donnent un air stupide. Laisse tomber._

 _\- Personne ne te reprochera ton air, on est juste entre nous !_

 _\- Toi, tu ne diras rien, mais Théo va se marrer. »_

 _La terrible vérité éclatait enfin, devant mes yeux. La majorité des échecs de Shin vient du fait qu'il n'assume pas de porter les lunettes dont il a tant besoin. Je n'ose imaginer combien de sorts de soin auraient pu être économisés si Théo arrêtait simplement de se moquer de son ami._ (C.d.p. : Ne me jugez pas, vous ne l'avez jamais vu, avec ses binocles !).

 _Parlons, justement, du paladin Théo Silverberg, à présent._ (C.d.p : Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis !) _Contrairement à Shin, Théo n'échoue pas. Jamais. Tout sourit au fier disciple de la Lumière, et chacun de ses gestes est nécessairement auréolé de gloire. Il est sans conteste le tenancier le plus apprécié des clients, d'autant plus que la petite fille est encore bien vivante et heureuse d'avoir été sauvée par le bouclier de ce héros._ (C.d.p : Voilà, ça, c'est bien dit!) _Je précise que ce paragraphe n'a absolument pas été écrit dans l'espoir d'échapper aux représailles d'un individu armé d'une épée aux armoiries de l'Église de la Lumière. Je précise également, car j'ai pu le vérifier en fouillant dans ses affaires, que oui, le slip de Théo brille._ (C.d.p. : Je suis sympa, je vais te laisser choisir comment tu veux mourir.)

 _Dans un autre registre, le nain Grunlek est connu pour sa gentillesse inégalable et son expertise dans de nombreux arts techniques. Dans les récits que j'ai entendu au sein de l'auberge, le nain est plus souvent décrit comme un stratège efficace et un guerrier redoutable possédant une chance folle. J'ai une théorie à son sujet, bien que je ne possède aucune preuve pour étayer mes propos. Selon moi, la louve alpha druidique Eden, qui suit le groupe depuis plusieurs années, doit avoir une influence positive sur la réussite quasi systématique des actions de l'ingénieur. Selon cette théorie, la maladresse de Shin pourrait trouver son origine dans sa première rencontre avec la louve, qui a, ce jour-là, fait preuve de mordant._

 _En ce qui concerne Bob, je crois avoir trouvé une explication cohérente à ses fréquentes pertes de contrôle. En effet, cet homme, cet érudit, est constamment à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances. Sa soif de savoir semble sans limites. Je le sais, car Bob, sans s'en rendre compte, possède une tendance fâcheuse à parler tout seul. Le mage est ainsi capable d'avoir de profonds débats philosophiques avec lui-même, qui nuisent à sa concentration. Or, quand il n'est pas concentré, Bob risque à tout instant de prendre feu ou d'enflammer ce qui l'entoure. À titre d'exemple, je citerais ici une question que je l'ai entendu poser dans le vide, comme s'il espérait que le Repos du Guerrier lui réponde. Bob faisait alors les cent pas dans la cuisine, se posant la question la plus essentielle qui soit : Vaut-il mieux être un arbre ou un intellectuel ? Je ne vous cache pas que cette question me perturbe. Espérons au moins qu'à chaque combustion spontanée, le mage se rapproche de la réponse…_

 _Enfin, j'aborderai ici le cas de Mani. J'ai longuement mené mon enquête, à la recherche d'une raison valable justifiant la maladresse de l'elfe. De tous les tenanciers, il est le seul à ne s'être jamais vanté d'une flamboyante réussite. En réalité, il semblerait que cet exploit n'ait jamais eu lieu. Malgré les heures passées à poser des questions et émettre des théories, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer cet état de fait. Il semblerait que le botaniste soit naturellement malchanceux. Je propose donc d'établir une loi que j'intitulerais Loi de Mani : Plus les conséquences d'une action sont importantes, plus les chances d'échouer sont grandes. Avec un peu de chance, grâce à cette loi, le nom du jardinier attitré de l'auberge passera, lui aussi, à la postérité._

 _En conclusion de ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les tenanciers pour tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre à leurs côtés. Le Repos du Guerrier a changé ma vie, la transformant en une aventure imprévisible et délicieuse. Peu importe ce que l'avenir me réserve, soyez assurés d'une chose, messieurs : je ne vous oublierai jamais."_

Des applaudissements fournis accueillent la fin de votre lecture. Vous ne savez pas vraiment si votre texte est bon, mais les accolades que viennent vous faire les tenanciers vous laissent penser qu'ils ont apprécié l'hommage. Le paladin se tient un peu trop proche de vous, mais vous gardez le sourire. Vous souhaiteriez que cette histoire ne connaisse jamais de fin.


	21. Une nouvelle menace

Chapitre Vingt

Une nouvelle menace

 **Défi d'Aventures n° 7**

 _Contraintes :_ _« Adoptez le point de vue d'une créature du Cratère […] Il vous faudra écrire votre texte au présent de l'indicatif. »_

* * *

Cette odeur... C'est la première fois de ma vie que je la perçois, et pourtant, je sais ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne peux pas me tromper. Je les ai retrouvées. Elles sont là, bien à l'abri dans cette construction humaine. Les rumeurs de la forêt disaient donc vrai. Les créatures qui ont décimé ma famille, qui ont chassé mon clan de cette plaine sont toujours là.

J'étais encore jeune quand nous avons pris la fuite. Je n'ai pas pris part aux combats qui m'ont enlevé mes parents et mes frères. Aujourd'hui, après tant de lunes d'exil et de rancœur, je suis parvenu à les localiser. Un profond désir de vengeance bouillonne en moi. Je dois analyser la situation, prévenir les miens et définir avec eux une stratégie. Nous allons reprendre le contrôle de nos terres.

Je m'approche de la bâtisse et me terre dans un buisson. La puanteur me répugne, mais je tiens bon. Plus j'en apprendrai sur nos adversaires, plus je serai utile aux miens.

Les rumeurs de la forêt évoquent le fait que nos ennemis ont pris possession de cet endroit après la bataille qui a causé notre perte. Certains animaux prétendent même que ces bêtes sont parvenues à chasser les humains qui vivaient là. Pourtant, c'est étrange, cet endroit semble plein de vie. Plusieurs chevaux déambulent dans un enclos, en compagnie d'un gros chien... À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un loup ? J'ignore qui vit ici, mais une chose est sûre : ce sont certainement des individus très étranges...

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvre, envoyant vers moi une vague nauséabonde. Une des créatures approche. J'ai du mal à croire ce qui se déroule devant moi. Un de ces monstres est là. Une masse noire, velue, qui avance lentement malgré ses quatre paires de pattes. J'aperçois sa tête immonde et ses crocs meurtriers. Cette... Chose est née pour tuer. Cependant, elle semble être encore jeune... On dirait... qu'elle a peur d'avancer.

Je remarque alors une autre silhouette qui émerge des profondeurs de la bâtisse. Un... Un humain ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il s'approche du monstre au lieu de le fuir... Il... lui caresse la tête ! Il lui parle !

 _« Allez, Gérard, viens, n'aie pas peur. Tu vas voir, une petite promenade dehors va te faire du bien. Allez, ma fifille ! »_

La créature a un nom... L'humain aux oreilles pointues l'accompagne, l'encourage. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication possible. Ces choses, que les miens appellent "araignées", sont parvenues à dresser les humains. Si j'en crois l'attitude servile et l'air benêt de l'humain aux grandes oreilles, les bipèdes qui vivaient ici sont en réalité devenus les esclaves de nos ennemis. Voilà qui va compliquer notre tâche. Bien entrainés et avec une stratégie réfléchie, nous pouvons vaincre les araignées. Les humains, en revanche, pourraient nous surpasser facilement. Plusieurs générations avant la mienne, ceux de mon espèce avaient pour habitude de manger les humains imprudents qui se perdaient dans les bois. Aujourd'hui, aucun de mes semblables n'a même goûté cette chair... Nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de nous y résigner, cependant. Pour reconquérir ces terres, nous devrons nous débarrasser de tous les habitants de cet endroit, humains et araignées, esclaves et maîtres.

L'humain s'approche de mon buisson. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester par ici. L'araignée le suit de près. Je dois partir, avertir les miens... Tandis que je sors de ma cachette en hâte, j'entends une exclamation de surprise suivie de pas précipités. L'humain retourne vers le bâtiment.

 _« Hé, les gars, venez voir ! Il y a un lézard géant devant l'auberge ! »_

Je poursuis ma route. Quand je reviendrai, cet humain et tous les autres mourront.


	22. Correspondances

Chapitre Vingt et un 

Correspondances

 **Défi d'Aventures n°9**

 _Contrainte : __Écrire selon les codes du genre épistolaire._

* * *

 _Clairière des Grands Jours, Premier jour du printemps,_

Chers clients,

Le Repos du Guerrier fête l'arrivée du printemps en vous proposant plusieurs nouveautés ! De formidables surprises vous attendent à l'auberge.

Commençons la saison des amours par un heureux événement : la mascotte de l'établissement, la soyeuse Gérard, attend des petits ! À cette occasion, notre talentueux Grunlek vous propose un nouveau cocktail, le Bébé Gégé, à base de multiples plantes aux vertus apaisantes.

Votre première dégustation vous sera offerte sur présentation de ce courrier publicitaire.

Rien n'est trop beau pour nos clients adorés. C'est pour cela que moi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ai décidé de mettre mes compétences à votre service. À compter de ce jour, chers clients, j'offrirai aux curieux et curieuses la possibilité d'explorer les jardins de notre auberge sur ma propre monture. Il faudrait être fou pour refuser une telle opportunité. Croyez-moi, vous ne verrez pas tous les jours de chevaux magiques d'une telle prestance !

Cette petite distraction sera accessible aux enfants à partir de 10 ans.

Enfin, chers clients, le Repos du Guerrier est fier de vous annoncer la réouverture de sa boîte aux lettres. Vous pourrez désormais écrire à l'auberge, grâce à l'amabilité de la Guilde des Messagers. Cette dernière a finalement accepté, après de vives négociations, de pardonner notre bon Théo Silverberg suite à son dernier lancer de bouclier sur l'un de ses membres. Désormais, nous recevrons, lirons et répondrons à toutes vos demandes avec attention et sérieux.

Toute l'équipe du Repos du Guerrier est fière de démarrer cette nouvelle saison, avec et pour vous. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous satisfaire.

A très bientôt dans notre auberge !

 _B.O.B Lennon (et l'équipe du RdG)_

* * *

 _Village de Trammselouch, Sixième jour du printemps_

Messieurs les tenanciers,

Par la présente, je vous fais part de la vive inquiétude d'une partie de mes voisins, habitants du charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Vivant à quelque dix minutes de marche de votre établissement, nous avons pu, depuis son ouverture, ressentir un impact certain sur notre vie quotidienne. Passages fréquents de vos clients, nuisances sonores, chants insupportables d'ivrognes au beau milieu de la nuit... Nous avons tout accepté sans broncher, jusqu'à présent, conscients des retombées économiques bénéfiques que votre auberge a apporté au village.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous signaler mon inquiétude concernant les nouveautés proposées par votre équipe. Le caractère interlope des activités que vous souhaitez mettre en place risque de compromettre la tranquillité du charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Un cheval magique, de jeunes araignées géantes... Vous mettez en danger la vie de nos enfants ! Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas opté pour des animations plus appropriées. Pourquoi ne pas vous lancer dans la cuniculiculture ? Voilà qui ravirait vos clients sans compromettre leur existence ! Messieurs, je vous demande d'y réfléchir, au nom de notre bon voisinage. Entre hommes civilisés, je suis persuadé que nous trouverons un compromis.

Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'accepter mes salutations cordiales.

 _Fabien, habitant de Trammselouch_

* * *

 _Village de Trammselouch, Sixième jour du printemps_

Monsieur le maire,

Cela fait deux matins d'affilée que je vois revenir nos éclaireurs au petit matin, fourbus et blessés. On ne peut rien me cacher, Monsieur le maire. Mon voisin Séraphin m'a dit qu'une de ses poules avait été dévorée toute entière la semaine passée. Il prétend même avoir vu un bébé dragon dans ses champs. Les enfants ne sont plus les seuls à avoir peur des environs du village. La femme du bûcheron lui a fait une scène ce matin même. Elle l'a supplié de ne pas aller en forêt. Supplié, Monsieur le maire ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qui envahit nos bois, mais il va falloir faire quelque chose, et vite. Trammselouch n'a pas besoin de monstres.

Respectueusement vôtre,

 _Le vieux Norbert_


	23. La fin du monde selon Bob Lennon

Chapitre Vingt-Deux

La fin du monde selon Bob Lennon

 **Défi d'Aventures n°11**

 _Contrainte : __« Écrire un cross-over ». Parmi les univers imposés, j'ai choisi celui des « Survivants » (autre série RP du Bazar du Grenier)._

* * *

Le jardin du Repos du Guerrier est à l'image des propriétaires des lieux : un assemblage bigarré d'éléments improbables. Ici, un parcours aménagé pour des balades à dos de Brasier. Là, à côté du potager de Grunlek, un enclos destiné à accueillir Gérard et sa progéniture. Enfin, au fond du jardin, à deux pas du grand pommier, la reconstitution d'un campement, semblable à tous ceux que les tenanciers ont monté, dans leur ancienne vie. Cette nuit-là, ils ont décidé de s'y retrouver, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un parfum de nostalgie flotte autour du feu. Enroulés dans leurs sacs de couchage, les tenanciers mangent, boivent, rient, se souviennent. Soudain, Bob a une idée. Il propose à ses amis une lecture spéciale. Un récit d'aventures, écrit de sa main, dans lequel ses amis et lui-même sont à l'honneur. Un récit de fin du monde. Cette offre suscite un vif enthousiasme. Shin se redresse, attentif. Mani se rapproche subrepticement de lui, par réflexe. Théo s'installe plus confortablement dans sa couche. Grunlek, pensif, gratouille la tête d'Eden. La voix de Bob résonne enfin dans la nuit.

* * *

 _« Oh putain, un arc ! Enfin un coup de chance ! »_

Shinddha s'empara de l'arme qu'il avait trouvé au fond du casier. C'était un objet simple, sans doute destiné à un usage récréatif. Désormais, cet arc pourrait sauver des vies. Avant que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos, Shinddha avait été un adepte des sports de tir. Un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il pourrait rentrer au camp avec de bonnes nouvelles.

 _« Allez, grouille-toi, faut qu'on se tire ! »_

Shinddha jeta un regard en arrière. Janet s'impatientait. Ils fouillaient ce vestiaire depuis quelques minutes à peine, mais ici, le danger était partout. La jeune femme avait raison, il valait mieux partir au plus vite. L'archer revint sur ses pas, enjambant quelques cadavres décapités. Sans un mot, Shinddha et Janet se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cette dernière semblait encore plus nerveuse que d'ordinaire. Ses mains tremblaient.

 _« Tu veux que je t'aide à porter le sac ?_ Proposa Shinddha

 _\- Nan. On se casse. »_

Depuis son arrivée, Janet n'avait jamais été très bavarde ni très avenante. Shinddha n'insista pas, peu désireux de provoquer sa colère. Ils poursuivirent leur route quelques minutes sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Ils débouchèrent sur la route qui séparait le lycée qu'ils venaient d'explorer et le campement de leur groupe. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, sur la gauche, trois monstres erraient. L'écho de leurs râles parvint aux deux rescapés, qui frissonnèrent. Les morts-vivants avaient pris possession du monde. Partout, dans les campagnes, dans les villes, la mort guettait ses prochaines proies. Une morsure, une griffure de ses créatures inhumaines suffisait à condamner le plus vigoureux des survivants.

Janet attrapa Shinddha par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le camp. Il était inutile d'observer ces choses. Il était inutile d'espérer leur échapper. La mort les rattraperait tous, tôt ou tard. Le dernier espoir possible était celui d'une fin rapide.

Les deux explorateurs rapportèrent leur maigre butin au centre du campement. Là-bas, tout le monde semblait agité. Une bonne partie du groupe comptait partir à la recherche d'un nouvel abri, plus sûr. Une poignée d'hommes et de femmes s'affairaient autour d'un vieux bus scolaire. Préférant les ignorer pour l'instant, Shinddha récupéra quelques flèches fabriquées à partir de branches, puis retourna aux abords du campement. Il retrouva sans difficulté les trois monstres qu'il avait vus plus tôt. Il brandit son arme. Visa. Tira. Tua. Une fois de plus.

 _« Pas mal._ Souffla Janet, venue discrètement avec lui.

 _\- Bah… Un coup de chance._

 _\- C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent, maintenant, pas vrai ? Un coup de chance ou un coup dans la tête._

 _\- …_

 _\- Les autres vont bientôt revenir, tu crois ?_

 _\- J'espère…"_

* * *

 _« Comment tu les appelles, toi ?_

 _\- Des zombies. »_

Balthazar hocha la tête, pensif. Il ne s'était jamais documenté sur ce type de créatures. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, ces choses, quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donnait, n'étaient encore pour lui que des êtres de fiction. Désormais, la menace était réelle, et Balthazar devait à tout prix en apprendre plus s'il souhaitait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. En intégrant ce camp de survivants, il avait fait la connaissance de Brian. Ce jeune homme possédait un savoir théorique colossal sur le phénomène à l'œuvre dans le monde. Il avait lu des dizaines d'ouvrages et visionné des heures de documentaires. Cela dit, toute cette science ne lui apportait aucune assurance : face aux zombies, sa seule option était la fuite. En face de lui, Balthazar n'était pas plus confiant, mais sa curiosité l'aidait à oublier sa peur.

 _« D'après toi, comment tout ça a commencé ? Je veux dire… Ces zombies, d'où viennent-ils ?_

 _\- Il existe plusieurs théories._ Expliqua Brian. _Certains prétendent que c'est un complot mis en place par le gouvernement pour anéantir la population. D'autres parlent de maladie inédite, un virus, en quelque sorte._

 _\- Ça supposerait l'existence d'un remède !_

 _\- Oui, c'est pour ça que cette explication me plaît davantage. Enfin, à côté de ça, tu trouves les éternels fanatiques qui voient une cause religieuse dans tout ce bordel. Apocalypse, malédiction divine, ultime test avant l'au-delà…"_

Balthazar répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux. Son opinion des différents cultes était ferme et définitive. Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un vaste ramassis d'inepties.

Soudain, l'attention du jeune homme fut attirée par un bruit de respiration derrière lui. Balthazar sourit avec tendresse en posant les yeux sur Mani, profondément endormi sur un tas de cartons. Les difficultés de ces derniers jours avaient épuisé le précieux compagnon de Balthazar. Ce dernier ôta sa veste, s'approcha de Mani, et déposa le vêtement sur lui afin de le maintenir au chaud. D'un geste prudent, il caressa les cheveux en bataille de cet homme qu'il aimait. Ce sentiment inattendu constituait leur principale raison de survivre.

 _« Eh, j'entends un bruit !_ Intervint soudain Brian. _Ça vient du côté du parking. »_

* * *

 _« Sortez-moi de là, je vous en supplie ! Au secours !_

 _\- La ferme, tu vas nous faire repérer ! »_

Théo et Eduardo étaient fébriles. La chaise qu'ils avaient utilisée pour bloquer la porte ne tiendrait pas éternellement. De l'autre côté, les morts se pressaient. L'odeur nauséabonde de leur chair envahissait le couloir. Associée à elle, la puanteur des canalisations détruites par l'absence d'entretien donna la nausée à l'ancien membre de gang. Eduardo s'éloigna pour vomir. Théo marmonna une série de jurons, donna un coup de poing dans le mur pour se calmer, puis se retourna vers la porte des toilettes, celle d'où provenait les appels à l'aide. Il essaya de forcer la porte, sans succès. Il interpella Eduardo. Celui-ci, regard vitreux et teint blafard, claudiqua jusqu'à lui. Incapable de réfléchir, il donna un puissant coup d'épaule dans la porte, qui vacilla légèrement sur ses gonds. De l'autre côté, l'enfermé tentait de forcer le passage. Rester ici signifierait mourir de faim, agoniser lentement pendant des jours. Il préférait encore être bouffé.

Eduardo se mordait la main pour atténuer la douleur de son épaule et les remous de son estomac. Théo, de son côté, vint en aide à l'inconnu, en restant attentif aux mouvements des zombies agglutinés devant la porte au bout du couloir. Leur seule échappatoire se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. La sortie du parking, la plus exposée. Théo ne l'avouerait pas, mais il commençait à craindre pour sa vie.

 _« Faut qu'on se grouille ! Bougez-vous ! »_

Théo et Eduardo unirent leurs forces et vinrent à bout de la porte des toilettes. L'inconnu en sortit en trombe, le front dégoulinant de sueur, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. Il était jeune, suffisamment pour être un élève de ce lycée abandonné. Sans attendre, le trio se précipita vers leur seule issue. Derrière eux, les râles et les suintements des chairs pourrissantes résonnaient toujours. Tout autour. Devant eux. Le parking était envahi de cadavres errants.

 _« Merde ! On fonce ! Droit devant, jusqu'au camp ! »_

Théo et Eduardo avancèrent sans réfléchir, les yeux balayant la zone. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides, déterminés. Eux qui, par le passé, avaient toujours affronté les obstacles que la vie leur imposait, avaient désormais appris à fuir sans honte. Quelques mètres derrière eux, le lycéen peinait à suivre, trop effrayé par la vue du sang et des viscères alentours. Il pleurait. Il se laissait distancer. Le camp n'était pourtant plus si loin. Eduardo interpella les quelques survivants postés aux abords des installations de fortune afin que ceux-ci leur viennent en aide. Théo, quant à lui, criait des encouragements à l'adolescent qu'ils venaient de… sauver ?

Lorsque les deux rescapés atteignirent le bon côté des barricades, ils purent constater toute l'étendue de leur échec. Derrière eux, loin, au beau milieu du parking, les monstres s'étaient regroupés. L'adolescent était mort, sans un cri.

* * *

 _« C'est quoi, ces coups de feu ? Bon sang, ils vont tous se ramener ! Viens, Grunlek, on s'en va ! »_

David se fraya un chemin au milieu des corps et des décombres et rejoignit son acolyte, occupé à démonter un meuble pour récupérer du bois. Ce dernier se redressa et acquiesça. Il empaqueta tout ce qu'il pouvait transporter dans son sac à dos et aida l'ancien pompier à dégager la barricade improvisée avec laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés dans cette salle de cours. Ils étaient bruyants, mais cela n'avait plus guère d'importance, étant donné l'agitation qui régnait dehors. Les zombies étaient forcément en alerte. Fort heureusement, le couloir était désert. Les deux hommes avaient déjà anéanti plusieurs de ces monstres à l'aller. Ils progressèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, où la réalité les rattrapa. Un petit groupe de morts émergea d'une autre salle de classe. Par réflexe, David entraîna Grunlek vers un autre couloir. Il devait s'agir, dans un passé presque reculé, du couloir de l'administration de l'établissement. Par une porte vitrée, Grunlek aperçut un de ces cadavres revenus à la vie. Il portait un costume orné d'une cravate.

David pressa le pas. Il ignorait où il allait, et une désagréable sensation de claustrophobie s'empara de lui. Ils devaient fuir, immédiatement. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs coups de fusil.

 _« Saloperies, dégagez ! Crevez, re-crevez ! Dégagez ! »_

Grunlek reconnut la voix puissante de Théo. La cacophonie qu'il avait déclenchée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les gardes du campement étaient dehors. Ils nettoyaient la zone. La sortie ne devait donc plus être très loin pour David et Grunlek, qui devraient user de toute la prudence possible pour ne pas être pris pour cible par leurs alliés. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à retrouver la lumière du jour, Théo rejoignit les deux rescapés en courant. Il les réprimanda vivement pour leur retard et l'inquiétude engendrée par leur absence. Grunlek le laissa parler. Théo n'était pas un être raisonnable, quel que soit le sens de ce terme. Le parking qu'ils traversèrent tous ensemble était semblable à un champ de bataille. Un garde était tombé au combat. Un de ses anciens compagnons d'infortune dût se résoudre à l'achever, deux fois. Grunlek poussa un soupir. Son optimisme naturel s'étiolait à chaque minute qu'il passait encore en vie au milieu de ces horreurs.

Une fois tous réunis au campement, les survivants établirent un bilan de leur journée. Le butin était maigre. Quelques planches, un arc, une boîte d'aspirine trouvée dans le sac à dos d'un élève, un paquet de biscuits moisis… Le lycée n'avait plus rien à offrir. Les rumeurs d'un départ imminent se confirmaient. Chacun devait prendre sa décision. Monter à bord du bus, sans savoir ce qui les attendait. Rester, au risque d'être bientôt débordés par une horde. Partir, seul ou avec un petit groupe, en espérant que la discrétion serait la clef de la réussite. Au milieu des indécis, Grunlek, Mani, Shinddha, Balthazar et Théo avaient une certitude : quoiqu'il arrive, ils resteraient ensemble. Leur amitié les avait déjà sauvés à de nombreuses reprises. Elle les unirait encore. Jusqu'à la mort.


	24. Quête acceptée

Chapitre Final

Quête acceptée

 **Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 10**

 _Thème : __Merci Aventures !_

* * *

Lorsque vous avez trouvé cette clef sur le pas de votre porte, vous l'avez identifiée au premier coup d'œil. Vous l'avez saisie et avez commencé à courir. La présence de la clef principale de votre auberge préférée sur votre palier ne présage rien de bon. Vous avez peur. Le trajet jusqu'au Repos du Guerrier vous paraît encore plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.

À l'intérieur, rien ne semble avoir changé. Le mobilier, l'odeur, les petits bruits du plancher qui craque… Tout est là, à l'exception des tenanciers. Vous criez leurs noms. Personne ne vous répond. Vous faites quelques pas dans la pièce principale. Là, sur l'une des tables, un objet vous attend. Vous le connaissez bien, et l'aimez beaucoup. L'épais volume des _Découvertes et Aventures du pyromage_ … Il trône, ouvert, sur la table. Vous vous installez face à lui et en examinez le contenu. Quelqu'un, probablement Bob, a glissé une lettre entre les dernières pages de l'ouvrage.

« _Messieurs les Aventuriers,_

 _Mon nom est Lily-Ann de Kermadec. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître personnellement, mais votre réputation m'a conduite jusqu'à vous. J'ai eu vent de vos exploits guerriers et de votre reconversion soudaine. Je me suis d'ailleurs rendue au sein de votre auberge, quelques fois, quand le hasard de mes voyages le permettait. Certains d'entre vous se souviennent peut-être d'une fée vêtue de bleu qui restait toujours dans son coin. Cette fée, c'est moi._

 _Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous demander de me rejoindre dans ce qui sera certainement ma plus grande aventure. En effet, comme vous, j'ai parcouru le monde dans le seul but d'être utile aux populations. Mes hauts faits ne sont certes pas aussi glorieux que les vôtres, mais, parfois, les habitants du Cratère m'adressent leurs remerciements, et je quitte les lieux avec l'assurance que mon nom ne sera pas oublié._

 _Je sais que, vous aussi, vous avez longtemps vécu et voyagé dans ce but. Je vous demande aujourd'hui de me rejoindre, de repartir en quête de gloire et d'exploits inédits. Le Cratère a encore besoin des Aventuriers._

 _J'ai entendu parler de vous à de nombreuses reprises, dans des endroits très différents. Le monde ne vous a pas oublié. Je crois comprendre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous éloigner du monde, mais il est temps, messieurs, de reprendre la route pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être, comme vous m'avez sauvée sans le savoir._

 _Grâce aux récits de vos exploits, et donc grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé le goût de choses depuis longtemps abandonnées. Le goût de l'imaginaire, des grands récits, le goût de l'écriture, l'espoir de nouvelles rencontres… Vous m'avez apporté tout cela, et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Je souhaiterais pouvoir, aujourd'hui, vous remercier pour tout cela de vive voix et vous accompagner dans une nouvelle histoire._

 _Messieurs les Aventuriers, vous avez apporté l'espoir dans ce monde et dans mon cœur. Vous avez redonné au peuple l'envie et l'inspiration pour bâtir une vie meilleure. Vous avez changé le monde, et pouvez encore le changer. Les dangers rôdent toujours dans le moindre recoin du Cratère. Je fais de mon mieux pour lutter, mais je n'y parviendrai jamais seule. Je joins à cette lettre une carte. Rejoignez-moi, messieurs, et apportons ensemble à ce monde le bonheur qu'il mérite._

 _Je place dans ces mots toute mon admiration pour vous et votre œuvre. Quoi que vous choisissiez, messieurs, je garderai sur vous un œil attentif, car vous êtes des hommes bons, et que vous méritez le meilleur._

 _A très bientôt, messieurs, dans cette vie ou dans une autre._

 _LdK »_

Au bas de la lettre, une phrase, griffonnés à la hâte. Vous reconnaissez l'écriture de Bob.

« _Quête acceptée, on reprend du service. »_

Vous feuilletez le reste du livre, et ne trouvez que des pages vierges, qui vous nouent l'estomac. Arrivé à la toute dernière feuille, vous découvrez avec étonnement un dernier message. Vous ignorez qui l'a écrit, mais vous savez qu'il vous est destiné.

« _Va voir le comptoir. Le choix t'appartient, l'ami. »_

Vous refermez le précieux document et vous dirigez d'un pas lourd vers le bar. Votre cœur est serré. Les tenanciers sont partis. Vous regrettez de n'avoir pas pu leur dire au revoir. De nouveaux objets sont exposés sur le comptoir. Sur votre gauche, un volumineux trousseau de clefs portant une étiquette indiquant simplement « Le Repos du Guerrier ». Sur votre droite, une carte sur laquelle un point est entouré de rouge avec la mention « LdK ».

Le choix est clair. Le choix est vôtre. L'auberge ou l'aventure. Vous comprenez soudain quelle décision terrible vos amis aubergistes ont dû prendre. Votre regard se pose alors sur un dernier objet, caché là, derrière le comptoir. Un nouveau livre. Vous l'examinez rapidement, et constatez qu'il est encore neuf. Une fois de plus, le message est évident. Quelle que soit la suite que vous choisirez pour cette histoire, ce sera désormais à vous de l'écrire.


End file.
